Switching Lives
by Roswell428
Summary: Michael and Spike switch bodies. The Scooby Gang and Pod Squad have to work together to fix them. A Roswell Btvs xover. Chapter 20 now up!
1. A Change

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but it worked best for my story.

Chapter One - A Change

"What do you want, Maxwell," Michael snapped sleepily into the phone. "It's four in the morning and I have an early shift at the Crashdown."

"I think I've ruined my chances with Liz. This whole Tess ordeal, well….," Max sighed into the phone. "How could I have ever been so stupid? Liz will never forgive me. Michael, you and Maria are together again, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well maybe you could give me some advice, you know, um… about how to get Liz back?"

"Oh this is priceless," a now fully awake Michael laughed into the phone. "You, our fearless leader, is asking me for advice and romantic advice at that!"

"Michael this is serious," Max said embarrassed, because he could still hear Michael laughing in the background. 

"Oh, I'm sure it is. I'm sure you and Liz's little love fest is serious. Very serious. Well Maxwell, my advice to you is to be nice to her. You know, apologize to her and buy her flowers- all that crap that women seem to like."

"What crap that women seem to like," Maria asked groggily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Michael replied as he carried the phone into another room.

"Michael, was that Maria?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She's sleeping at your place now? I had no idea things had gone that far."

"Yeah, well she is my girlfriend."

"Michael, I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean--"

"Look, Maxwell," Michael cut him off, "You just be nice to Liz, let me handle Maria."

"But Michael, this could have serious ramifications. You don't know what could happen. Just think this through--"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Max," Michael murmured as he hung up the phone and got back into bed.

"Was that Max," Maria asked, trying to wake up.

"Yeah. Let's just go back to sleep, okay? I'm tired."

"Goodnight Michael," Maria whispered as she snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep.

************************************************************************

"Can you believe him," Buffy yelled over the roar of the screaming demon. "I mean, Spike just showing up at my house like that, at two in the morning, with no explanation, wanting to talk. Wanting to talk about what? We don't ever talk, we just screw around and even that's not great. I mean, really, I…" 

Buffy trailed off realizing she had already killed the demon and was now just beating it's steaming carcass. "I've really gotta stop talking about my problems to the night uglies," she thought out loud.

"So I'm a problem now, Slayer? I thought I was just the one who rocked your world," Spike called out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Spike?"

"What do you think, love, I've come to have my daily dose of fun with the Slayer."

"You are so gross, Spike," Buffy said taking a step back.

"Maybe, Slayer, but you're gagging for it anyway. I can smell you -- your excitement and anticipation. I can hear your little heart beating ecstatically. Just admit you want me, Slayer."

"Never, I will never want you, Spike."

"You're such a bad liar," Spike murmured as he grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

He dragged her back into his crypt, slammed the door and began to fumble with her clothes. "You've always wanted me, Slayer."

************************************************************************

Spike opened his eyes and looked next to him on the bed. Buffy was gone. It didn't surprise him, but bloody hell, it still hurt. He looked around the room and noticed that he was no longer in his crypt. It didn't look like Buffy's house either. Where the hell was he? How did he get here, wherever here was?

He pulled back one of the curtains and sunlight spilled into the room. He jumped back screaming and then realized that nothing had happened. He hadn't felt any burning and he was not turning to stone. He cautiously stepped forward and put his hand into sunlight. Nothing. What the bloody hell had happened to him?

He looked at his hand and realized that the skin was tan and his fingers were longer than he remembered. Just then a blond girl, wearing nothing but a sheet, walked into the room.

"Hey, spaceboy. I think we overslept. Liz's dad is probably furious with you for not showing up to work this morning. We'll just have to smooth things out later. Right now I want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend," Maria told him.

"Well then I suggest you bloody well go find him, because I want to be alone now. And another thing, I don't know who you are, woman, so don't call me 'spaceboy'. Also…," Spike stopped startled, but his mouth continued to move. His voice was different! What happened to his accent? He just sounded like some pitiful American teenager now. What the hell was happening to him?

"I don't know what your deal is Michael, but this is not funny. You just can't stand closeness can you, because every time our relationship is going well, you do something to push me away. Well, it won't work, Michael, I won't let you," Maria ranted as she grabbed a calming bottle of cypress oil.

"Michael, who the bloody hell is Michael?"

"Oh, cute Michael, real cute. Would you just stop being immature for a minute and talk to me. What's wrong? Are we having communication problems, because if we are--"

"Shut up, damn you. Do you always babble so? I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, so kindly…," Spike trailed off as he saw a mirror above the dresser. He hadn't seen his reflection in centuries and now that he finally saw it again, it wasn't his. The face of a teenage boy stared back at him.


	2. A Morning Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

  


Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

Chapter Two - A Morning Discovery

"Morning baby," Michael said sleepily as he rolled over to kiss his girlfriend. With his eyes still closed, he reached over a gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You know, Maria, I really could get used to this, the whole couple thing. It's, well, it's nice."

  


"Um hmm," Buffy muttered sleepily before her head popped up sharply. "Who the hell is Maria?"

  


"What?" Michael opened his eyes and looked at the girl who had been lying in his arms. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" 

  


He paused and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, wondering if this was some new FBI tactic to get information from the aliens. If it was, it was a great new plan, one that almost any male (human or alien) could easily fall for. Sure it was great to wake up with a beautiful woman in your arms, he thought to himself. Especially one who kind of looked like Maria, but… wait, where was Maria? He turned to the girl who was now sitting as far away from him on the bed as possible and asked, "What did you do with Maria?"

  


"What did I do with Maria? Who the hell do you think you are? Not only are you stupid enough to believe that I'm in love with you, but now you've decided to cheat on me? You're sleeping with me and with some floozy named Maria. I can't believe I let you defile me like that!"

  


"Defile you? I didn't do anything to you lady. I don't even know who the hell you are. And Maria is not a floozy."

  


"You know, I'm really sick of you and your bull. Maybe you should have a little meeting with a nice Mr. Pointy. I should have staked you a long time ago, but it was just too much fun to kick your ass, no matter how annoying you are. Oh yeah, and what's with your voice? Why the sudden change of expressions- what happened to 'bloody hell'?"

  


Michael stopped glaring at her for a moment when she mentioned his voice. She was right, it was different. Since when did he speak with a British accent? It was kind of creepy, but then again so was she. No matter how attractive she was, she still was creepy and she could be a member of the FBI for all he knew. What was her deal, anyway? And what was up with this whole threatening to stake him thing? What does she mean, stake him? And anyway, who the hell did she think she was? His anger overcame him again. He was going to give her a piece of his mind. "You listen here, you little witch -"

  


"Slayer, you idiot. You know I'm a slayer, not a witch," she interrupted him.

  


"Whatever. Slayer or witch, it makes no difference what title you give yourself. Whatever you are, you're still attacking me, in my own home, for no reason. 

  


"I don't know why my voice is different or why I'm talking with this stupid British accent," Michael continued, "but you've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you bitch at me. You are going to shut up and tell me what you're doing here and what you did with my girlfriend."

  


Buffy was silent for a moment. She had seen Spike aggressive before, like when he had been intent on killing her, but this was different. There was something strange about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was there all the same. Her slayer senses were screaming at her that there was something not normal about him, well more not normal than the whole 'undead' thing.

  


She decided to play by his rules for a while, try to figure out what was wrong with him. She would figure out what had happened to him and try to fix it; after all, she didn't want to lose a good babysitter.

  


"So Spike, um, who is this Maria person?"

  


"What do you mean, who is Maria? And what makes you think you have the right to ask me questions, this is my place, you know." Michael paused, realizing what she had said. "Why did you call me Spike?"

  


"Um, because that's your name, Spike. You are being really annoying, even more annoying than usual," she said while wondering just what exactly had happened to him to make him act this way.

  


"Well, maybe I'm not usual for Spike, because I'm not Spike," Michael stated calmly, realizing that arguing was futile and he was more likely to find out what had happened to Maria and why his voice changed if he quieted down and played her little game for a while.

  


"Well if you're not Spike, who are you," Buffy asked, deciding to be patient with him, because if she lost her temper she might never find out who the Maria girl was. If she was a vampire you can bet a million stakes I'm going to be staking her tonight, Buffy thought menacingly.

  


"My name is, um, Kyle," Michael stated, quickly saying the first human name that came to mind. He had decided a pseudonym would be safer since he didn't know where Maria was or even if this girl was a part of the Special Unit. Until he found out, he was going to be patient with her and see if being polite would get more answers out of her than yelling at her had. "I don't know how you got into my apartment, but would you please explain what you're doing here."

  


"Apartment? If you haven't noticed yet, you are, 'Kyle', in a crypt. Spike's crypt to be exact."

  


"I'm in a crypt?"

  


"Ye-sss. Not the brightest in the morning are you?"

  


"How did I get here? Who brought me here?"

  


"Hmm, maybe I should take you to Giles. He can probably figure out what happened to you, Spike," Buffy said, wondering if Spike had somehow developed Multiple Personality Disorder in the last few hours. And what was with the name Kyle? He should have stuck with William the Bloody- at least it had a nice ring to it. 

  


When she saw Michael's blank look, she said, "You know Giles, my watcher? The stuffy librarian?"

  


"Well I hope this Giles can figure it out, because I can't." Where the hell am I and where is Maria, he wondered. I don't know what they did with her, but if they hurt her, I'll kill all of them, he thought as he ground his teeth. The Special Unit could have kidnapped her during the night and left the blond girl with him to question him. Sure she didn't look strong enough to be able to handle him should he try to escape, but there was something about her- he didn't know what, but it was bad news for anyone who crossed her. 

  


I've got to find Maria and figure out a way to get out of here, Michael recognized. The only thing he needed now was a distraction; something to keep her occupied while he located Maria and the nearest exit. (Hey, he wasn't a general for all those years for nothing).

  


With his mind made up, Michael started backing towards the door. "Well, you just call that Giles. I'm sure he can figure this all out. While you do that I'm going to, um, go to the bathroom. Yeah, I've really got to go to the bathroom. I'll find it, and I'll be back in a minute," he called as he reached the door.

  


"Spike, I mean Kyle, aren't you forgetting something?"

  


"Uh, what?"

  


"There isn't a bathroom in your crypt. You have to go outside."

  


"Yeah, well, outside is always nice," Michael said. Man, she was making this escape way too easy. Maybe she wasn't FBI, they would know better than to let him go outside alone. But if she wasn't Special Unit, who was she working for?

  


"Earth to Sp- Kyle. It's sunlight."

  


"Well sunlight is nice too. I'll see you in a minute," he said as he flung open the door. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh," he screamed as he quickly slammed the door. "What the hell? That hurt," he cried as he looked at his burned, pale skin.

  


"Well, duh, 'Kyle'. No matter what your new name is, you can't have forgotten that sunlight will still burn you, even though you seem to be seriously confused. You are still a vampire, you know."

  


"I'm a what?"

  


******************************************************************************


	3. Passionate Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

  
  


Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

  
  


Sorry for the long delay in updating- I have a new job that is eating all of my time and have had no time nor inclination to write. Enjoy. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three - Passionate Beginnings

  
  
  
  


Spike just stared into the mirror holding his new face, a boy's face, and studied it in shock. Had he somehow been recaptured by the Iniative? But they had bloody well broken up, he remembered. Wait, what was that sound? Was that a heartbeat? Impossible. He hadn't had a heartbeat in centuries. This wasn't his body- hell, this wasn't even a vampire's body. He was in a living body, a breathing body. Bloody hell, he had liked his own body- even if it had that bugger chip. Now he was in some stupid American teenager's body. Hell, the boy didn't even have blond hair; he'd have to dye it later. Why couldn't he at least have gotten a stylish new body? Brown hair is just so archaic, he thought to himself moodily. 

  
  


When Spike continued to stare in the mirror, lost in his own thoughts, Maria became worried. Sure Michael brooded a lot of the time, but he was just standing there, looking at himself in the mirror. Something was very wrong with him. She needed to call Max- Max would know what to do.

  
  


She picked up the phone and dialed the Evans' household. When Max answered, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Max, something's wrong with Michael."

  
  


"What's wrong with him Maria," Max asked, instantly afraid that his friend might be sick with the akino again, or possibly something worse.

  
  


"I don't know, he just weirded out."

  
  


"I'll be right over," Max promised as he hung up the phone and made a dash for the door.

  
  


When he arrived at Michael's apartment, he walked in to find Maria sitting on the bed, clutching a cypress oil as if it were a life preserver and Michael just staring into the mirror. He went over to Michael and stood next to him, looking into the mirror.

  
  


Spike's thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door. A boy of about his body's age walked into the room and looked at him with questioning eyes. Who the bloody hell is that, Spike wondered. The boy stood there and met his eyes in the mirror. He seemed to be waiting for some kind of acknowledgment. Well he could bloody wait an eternity, as far as Spike was concerned; he had far more important things to think about, like how he had gotten into this body and how he could get back into his own, than some half witted child. 

  
  


"Michael, are you all right? You're behaving strangely," Max stated, concerned because there was something very odd in his friend's behavior. Michael wouldn't even look at him or recognize his presence.

  
  


When he didn't get a reply, he turned to "Maria, what happened this morning? Tell me anything you can remember."

  
  


"I don't know," Maria said almost hysterically. "He was normal last night and then this morning, he didn't know who he was. I thought he was just being his normal, immature self, but then he looked in the mirror and looked shocked, like his face wasn't what he was supposed to be seeing. He's just been standing there like that for almost half an hour now."

  
  


"Did Michael have any visitors last night, besides yourself, I mean? Were there any strange noises?"

  
  


"I didn't notice anything, but then I wasn't really paying any attention to outside noises." Maria said as her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

  
  


Max looked back at his friend who had continued to stare into the mirror as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

  
  


Spike still couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had been through many trials and ordeals, but this one was definitely near the top of the list. He looked back at the boy and decided to ask him a few questions, maybe they could help him sort things out. 

  
  


"You, boy," Spike intoned turning to Max, "where am I?"

  
  


Boy? Michael usually called Max names such as Maxwell and fearless leader, but boy? It was almost degrading the way he said it. And the fact that he didn't know where he was and didn't appear to recognize either Maria or himself were signs that something was very wrong with Michael. This was not the Michael he knew and loved.

  
  


"Michael, we're in your apartment. Don't you recognize it?"

  
  


"No. What town are we in?"

  
  


He was really gone, Max could see that. He needed to call in the rest of the group so they could help him determine what was wrong with Michael and think up a solution. He turned to Maria, "Keep him in here for a minute. I'm going to call the others."

  
  


Spike watched the boy start to back out of the room, looking at him strangely. If he left, he knew he wouldn't get any answers; the blond didn't look capable of answering anything. He called out, "Wait, you didn't answer my question," but by that point Max had already left the room.

  
  


Fifteen minutes later, the boy entered the room again, with four other people. Three of them were teenagers and there was an older man who looked to be in his forties. He ignored the two males and concentrated on the two teenage girls that had entered. One was a brunette and looked to be shy, almost studious. He decided to ignore her as well; studious just wasn't his bloody type. The other one was a tall girl with long blond hair and a Hollywood starlet figure. She was quite appealing. He resolved to stop thinking about his predicament for a minute and concentrate on the girl's long legs and big eyes.

  
  


When Isabel had walked into the room with Liz, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti, she had been worried to find Michael sitting on the floor staring out into space, like he wasn't lucid. He looked different, too. He had a different aura about him; something was undeniably wrong. But then he looked up at her as they walked in and the look in his eyes when he stared was unnerving, wolfish even. It was kind of creepy.

  
  


"Michael, why are you looking at me like that," the blond goddess asked him. Hell, she could call him Michael if she wanted to, as long as she would wrap those long legs around him. She looked like a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and took it- his kind of woman. Bloody hell, but she was ravishing. 

  
  


Isabel saw him give her the once over and was about to take a step back when he stepped forward and ran his hand up her arm. 

  
  


Spike, forgetting that there were five other people in the room including the girl he had woken up next to that morning, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight, hot kiss. This goddess was intoxicating.

  
  


Isabel couldn't breathe. Michael was kissing her! What the hell was happening? She knew Maria was standing right there and what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help enjoying the kiss; it was so sensual her knees began to feel weak.

  
  


Maria, who had been watching Michael's odd reaction to Isabel, gave a shriek of alarm at the disgusting display and shouted at Michael to stop. When Isabel broke the kiss, Maria ran out of the room in tears, hardly believing that her boyfriend, whom she had shared her body with just hours ago, would do that to her. That was not her Michael.

  
  


Isabel couldn't believe herself. She had allowed herself to kiss Michael and had completely forgotten Alex when she was doing so. Alex, her boyfriend who had been dead less than a month, she had betrayed completely. She was a horrible person. What she had done was completely disgusting, though it had felt so good. She hung her head in shame and left the room after Maria.

  
  


Spike looked at the shocked faces that surrounded him. He had always loved creating destruction, and this particular situation was highly amusing. The girl was beautiful and sensual; he could feel her passion simmering just below her icy exterior when he had kissed her. It was only an added bonus that he was able to antagonize her friends. Even with the bloody chip in his head he had found a way he could create chaos-- William the Bloody was back! 

  
  


No one had said anything, were too stunned to, until Isabel had left the room. At that moment, Liz realized Maria needed her and ran out after her, leaving the three men to confront Michael.

  
  


"What the hell is wrong with you, Michael," Max asked, anger at how Michael had hurt both Isabel and Maria, replacing his concern for his friend.

  
  


Spike just quirked an eyebrow in a self-satisfied smirk.


	4. A Crazy Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

  
  


Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

  
  


Sorry for the long delay in updating- my job is sucking the life out of me and I haven't had time to write. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Four - A Crazy Phone Call

  
  


Michael was is shock. In the past ten minutes he had just learned that not only did he not know where he was or where Maria had gone, he had somehow been turned into a vampire overnight. How had this happened?

  
  


Buffy sat on the bed next to him, looking at him as he stared out into space. Something was really wrong with him- maybe it was some kind of delayed reaction to the experiments the Initiative had performed on him. Whatever it was, it was just creepy. She had to go get help; even if she didn't want to admit it, she would never forgive herself if he was permanently damaged. She would go find Giles.

  
  


Buffy got up and got dressed. Then she turned to the confused figure on the bed and said, "I'm going to go get help. Don't go anywhere- I'll be right back." When she received a dumb nod, she sprinted out the door, headed to Giles' house.

  
  


Michael began to try to clear his thoughts. The most important thing was that he had to escape and find Maria. He could sort out what had happened to him later. Right now, he just had to make sure that Maria and the rest of his friends were safe.

  
  


He grabbed a blanket and draped it over himself (he had learned from the first time he had tried to step outside) and made a dash out of the door. He ran to the nearest payphone- deciding to call Max first- he might know what was going on.

  
  


Keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around himself, he dialed the familiar number. He was startled when he was informed that he needed to add an area code to the number. He had to be out of Roswell. But where was he? 

  
  


He hung up the phone and grabbed the telephone book. Flipping the cover, he discovered that not only was he not in Roswell, he wasn't even in New Mexico. He was in some place called Sunnydale, California. Picking up the phone again, he redialed Max's number, this time with the area code, only to discover that no one was home.

  
  


Next he tried Maria's, but she wasn't home. Maybe Maria was still at his apartment; it's possible he was the only one taken. It wasn't likely, but he had to try to call in case she was still there. He needed to make sure that she was safe.

  
  


He picked up the phone again and dialed his own apartment.

  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  


Maria sat in Michael's kitchen, leaning on his counter and crying. Liz sat with her, with her arm around her best friend, trying to comfort her.

  
  


"I can't b-believe he would do this to me," Maria sobbed. "Everything in our relationship was p-perfect and then he went and kissed Isabel. 

  
  


"I was worried about him, because I thought something was wrong. Nothing is wrong with him; he was just lusting after Isabel- like every other male in existence."

  
  


"I'm sure that's not it," Liz soothed. "It's probably just some alien thing. You know, Michael and Isabel were supposed to have mated in a past life. This is probably just some kind of genetic coding, like Max had with Tess," Liz stopped at the painful memory, but then continued, knowing her friend needed her. "I'm sure he didn't even want to kiss her- he was just programmed to. It's only a kiss, I'm sure it meant nothing."

  
  


"Sure that's how it starts," Maria choked out, "but they're going to end up sleeping together, just like Max and Tess did."

  
  


Liz drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away.

  
  


"I'm sorry," Maria gasped, realizing how badly she had hurt her friend.

  
  


"It's alright," Liz said shakily. "It's not your fault, you only repeated it. You weren't the reason they slept together- they did that of their own free will. Anyway, I'm supposed to be comforting you, remember?"

  
  


Maria smiled through her tears. "What a sorry bunch we are. We need to get ourselves better, non-czechoslovakian men. Men who aren't programmed."

  
  


Liz grinned and said, "Yeah, but we'll have to move. There aren't any good non-czechoslovakian men in the area. We'd have to go to California for that."

  
  


Just then the phone rang. Maria picked it up, "Hello."

  
  


"Will you accept a collect call from a Michael Guerin," the operator asked.

  
  


Maria was unnerved. Wasn't Michael in the next room? How could he be calling her?

  
  
  
  


"Hello," the operator repeated. "I need your answer, ma'am."

  
  


"Uh, yes, I'll accept the charges," Maria uttered, praying that this wasn't some kind of FBI device to trap the aliens.

  
  


"Maria," Michael said into the phone, hoping that Maria was alright.

  
  


Maria heard the British voice and had no idea what was happening. Obviously whoever this was, knew she would be there, even though she didn't know who he was. She decided to talk to him regardless. Maybe he knew why Michael was acting strangely. She would have to be on her guard, though, because she had no way of knowing if it was the FBI on the phone.

  
  


"Yes, this Maria," she answered calmly.

  
  


"Oh thank god. Are you okay?"

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine. Who is this?"

  
  


"It's me, Michael. I know my voice has changed, but it's still me. I need your help."

  
  


"I'm sorry, I don't know who this is, but I know you're not Michael."

  
  


Michael panicked. She didn't believe him. He had to make her believe him by proving himself. He needed her help to get home.

  
  


"Maria, it is me. Ask me anything, something only Michael would know so I can prove to you that I am Michael."

  
  


"All right. Um, where are you originally from?"

  
  


"Antar."

  
  


That was too easy, Maria knew. Other people could have known that, researched that. I need to ask him something know other soul could possibly know.

  
  


"What did you do when you were going to leave?" Maria asked. Her heart still clenched when she thought of how close she had come to losing him.

  
  


"I cooked you an Italian dinner. Then I showed you the real me, the self I'd never shown anyone before. We made love and I told you I loved you. I couldn't leave you and go back home because I loved you so much."

  
  


"Oh, Michael, it is you," Maria started weeping again at the memory.

  
  


"Shhh, Maria. It's okay, we'll be together again soon, I promise."

  
  


"But Michael, where are you? Why does your voice sound different? And how can you be in two places at once?"

  
  


"I'm in Sunnydale, California. I don't know why my voice is different, and I'm not in two places at once."

  
  


"But you are. I'm talking to you on the phone but you're also sitting in the next room. You just kissed Isabel," she said accusingly.

  
  


"What?!? I didn't kiss Isabel. First off, I'm not even in Roswell and most importantly I don't have feelings for her. Whoever is in the next room may look like me, but is an imposter. Who else is there with you? It's not safe for you to be there with that guy, I want you to go find Max-"

  
  


"Max is here, Michael, so is everyone else. In fact, Max is talking to your look-a-like right now. I knew there was something funny about him.

  
  


"What's going on, Michael? How did you get out there and who's the guy here with us?"

  
  


"I don't know. But I do know that I need Max to come get me. It's hard to explain, but I can't travel by myself. Get him to lock up the imposter before he leaves, though- we don't need him causing trouble. Tell Max to meet me in the Sunnydale cemetery."

  
  


"The cemetery?"

  
  


"It's a long story, one that I'm not even entirely sure of myself. Just fill everybody else in and have Max come get me."

  
  


"We'll be there as fast as we can."

  
  


"Maria, I don't want you coming, this is too dangerous. I -"

  
  


"Michael, I'm coming and that's final. I love you too much not to. We'll bring the fake Michael with us, so we can sort this out. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you, Michael."

  
  


"I love you too, Maria."

  
  


Maria hung the phone up and turned to Liz, who had discreetly moved away so she wouldn't eavesdrop on her friend's conversation. "Who was it," Liz asked.

  
  


"That was Michael. We're going to Sunnydale, California to go get him."

  
  


Liz's mouth just fell open. 

  
  



	5. On the Road to Beautiful Sunnyhell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

I know, I know, I need to update more often.  I promise I will try to have quicker updates in the future.  Also, this may not be up to the caliber of the other updates.  Sorry about that, but this is the difficult part of the story- getting the details set up so that the action can begin.  So if you'll just bear with me, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

  
  
  
Chapter Five- On the Road to Beautiful Sunnyhell

        Max, Liz, Isabel, Maria, Kyle, Jim Valenti and the Michael-imposter were all riding down the highway in a van that Valenti had rented.  Maria had filled the gang in on her phone call with Michael and now they were all on their way to go find him and bring him home.

        Spike sat in the backseat moodily staring out the window.  He couldn't believe these little buggers had forced him to come along on their stupid quest.  Trying to find their friend- aw, how bloody sweet.  If he could discover where they were going, then he could figure out a way to get back to Sunnydale.  As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the bloody Scoobies' help- he didn't want to be stuck in this horrendous body forever.

        "How many miles is it to this Sunnydale," Max asked Valenti, who was holding the map.  (Valenti had insisted on coming on their little adventure, especially with their little Vegas vacation still fresh in his mind.)

        At the mention of Sunnydale, Spike was instantly alert.  They were going to Sunnydale?  He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach; somehow this was just too much of a bloody coincidence.  Then again, maybe it was just hunger- after all how could he remember what a damned "human" hunger pain felt like.  Oh well.  He then began wondering just what the vulgar boy normally ate, anyway, and how soon it would be before he could fill up his stomach.

        "About 50," Valenti answered him.

        "Maria," Max then called to her, "We're meeting Michael in the cemetery, you said?"

        "Yeah, he told me that for some reason he couldn't travel by himself and that that's where he is, so we needed to go pick him up."

        Spike was beginning to feel very strange-maybe it wasn't just his bloody stomach.  Maybe there really was something wrong here.  First of all, he had woken up in this poof's body and now he was hearing that this Michael (he'd learned that that's what his body was called) fellow was in Sunnydale cemetery.  This couldn't be a coincidence- something had to have happened.  Whatever it was, he was going to keep his mouth shut until he could talk to Buffy; he still didn't know if he could trust those soddin' morons, not even the blond goddess.  Hell- he'd even talk to bloody Giles if that's what it took to get him home, back to his own, perfect body.  Until he talked to Buffy, he was going to keep his theories to himself.  Besides there were other ways he could amuse himself for the moment, he thought, looking at the leggy blond sitting in the seat in front of him.

        Isabel had been quiet the entire trip.  She still could not stop blaming herself for kissing Michael and hurting Maria that way.  She had apologized to Maria and Maria had seemed to forgive her, but she could not help but feel guilty.  Even though she now knew that this wasn't Michael, or rather her Michael, she couldn't stop blaming herself.  Besides she had been unfaithful to Alex, even if it was just to his memory.  She would never forgive herself for that.  She vowed that she wouldn't let it happen again, for Alex's sake.

        Thinking of Alex just brought back memories, beautiful memories of the times they had been together.  Though she hadn't always treated him the right way, she had still loved him, with all of her soul.  And to honor him and the exquisite way he had made her feel, she would be loyal to him- which meant no more "Michael" kisses- no matter how great that one kiss had been.  

Just as she made her mind up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  "You want to slip into the back for a minute, love," Spike leans over and asks her.  "We could really have some fun, pet."

         "Get off me," Isabel said, trying her best to sound annoyed, even though his touch was sending shivers down her spine.  She ignored them, though.  "I don't want to play your silly games."  She was keeping her word.

        Isabel looked up at the rearview mirror and met Maria's eyes.  She smiled at her and was relieved when Maria smiled back.

        "You know, I can't wait till we get the real Michael, my Michael, back," Maria said, shooting a look of annoyance at the fake Michael in the backseat.  She had seen his pass at Isabel, and although she knew it wasn't the real Michael, it still irked her to see it.  She had felt a lot better, however, when Isabel had rebuffed him.

        "You and me both, lady," Spike answered her with contempt.  "I can't wait to get away from you stupid gits."

        Everyone in the van chose to ignore his comment.  From the several hours they had spent with him, they had learned to disregard everything he said.  This was just one of many great lines he had come up with so far.  They just hoped that he wouldn't make the rest of the trip hell.  (If only they had any idea what they were getting themselves into!)

        Spike, used to being ignored, just hunkered down in the backseat for the rest of the ride.  He couldn't wait till they got back to Sunnydale.

Thanks for all of the great reviews.  They have really kept me writing this story, even when I have had my doubts.  Sorry this chapter is so short, I am having problems with the second half of it and I have just decided to put up this half for now (since it's been so long since my last update) and I'll try to get the other half up as soon as I can.  I'll keep writing.  Keep reviewing.


	6. The Kekkoniki Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

Chapter Six – The Kekkoniki Attack

        "I'm telling you, Giles, Spike is being very weird, well, weirder than usual.  He was acting really un-Spikey.  It's like he drank some defective blood and his mind has been seriously changed," Buffy declared from the floor of the Magic Box, where she was doing stretches.  She looked over at the rest of the Scooby Gang sitting around the table and continued, "It was like he wasn't even Spike- like there was someone else in his body.  It was creepy."

        "When did he start displaying this behavior, this 'un-Spikeyness,' as you so eloquently put it Buffy," Giles asked, coming out of the back room.  "Has he been conducting himself this way for a while or is this a more recent development?  Come to think of it, how long has it been since any of us have actually seen him, with the exception Buffy, of course." He looked at the rest of the group, waiting for someone to volunteer more information.

        "I haven't seen him for a few days, but we never really hung out together much to begin with," Xander stated.

        "Yeah, I haven't seen him lately either," Willow commented and Tara nodded her head in agreement.

        "He first started acting like Mr. Creepy man this morning."  Buffy frowned, remembering his strange behavior.  "Before that he was just his usual, annoying vampire self."

        "When did you see him this morning, anyway?  It's eleven a.m. now, and usually you don't get up that early," Xander asked her.

        "Oh, I was just out patrolling late and I stopped by his crypt afterwards to see if he knew anything about this a, this new vampire in town," Buffy finished, somewhat lamely.

        "Uh, I see," Giles said, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a handkerchief.  "And he was not acting like his normal self then, when you saw him this morning?"

        "Nope.  He also didn't seem to know who I was, he kept calling me Maria, or something or other."

        "That is strange."  Giles was still cleaning his glasses absentmindedly, lost deep in thought.

        "Maybe we should go check on him," Dawn stated, coming into the room.  "I mean, we need to know if he's alright."

        "Dawn, what are you doing out here?  I thought I told you to do your homework in the back room," Buffy told her sister, while firmly pushing her towards the door.

        "Why do we need to check on him, anyway?  Wouldn't it be better for us (and spare us the trouble) if he just got himself killed," Xander stated callously from the table.

        "Xander, as much as we don't like him, he still has helped us get out of some really tight spots in the past," Buffy pointed out.  "Besides, he's always been a great babysitter for Dawn, and those are hard to come by."  'Not to mention a really great ride,' she thought to herself.  She then began mentally chastising her brain for even thinking that.

        "Buffy's right, Xander.  We may not like him, but he has proved to be an asset on more than one occasion," Giles stated.

        Dawn used Buffy's momentary distraction to her advantage, by stepping around her sister and having a seat at the table with the rest of the group.  Her efforts proved futile however, as Buffy (as soon as she finished telling herself not to think such bad thoughts) just pulled her up and sent her out of the room, calling after her, "Dawn stay back there and stay out of trouble.  I don't want to have to tell you again."

        Xander just sighed and said, "I guess you're right.  Maybe we should go look for him, just to make sure he hasn't caused any more problems than he usually does."

        The rest of the group nodded their assent and headed out the Magic Box door (after firmly telling Dawn to stay back there and making sure she would) to the cemetery and a very familiar crypt.

*     *     *

        The Pod Squad arrived outside of Sunnydale just before eleven a.m.  They parked the van in a parking lot close to their destination and then walked back to it.  They stopped right outside the cemetery and decided that they would split up into two groups so they would be able to find Michael faster.  No one liked the eerie feeling that the cemetery gave off and they all were anxious to leave.

        Group one, which consisted of Max, Liz, Valenti, and the fake Michael (Spike) headed off to search the north section of the cemetery.  The second group, which contained Isabel, Maria and Kyle, went to search the southern section. 

        As they walked, Max and Valenti were keeping the imposter between them and leading him along.  Liz walked behind them, to make sure he didn't try to break away from them.  All three of them (not including Spike) looked around and called Michael's name, hoping he would answer and they could leave and decide what to do with the fraud.

        Suddenly, a large green thing jumped out at them from behind the bushes and made swiping gestures at them with its claws. All of them stopped moving instantly, unsure of what the thing would do, or even what it was.  Everyone tensed for the probable confrontation, Max and Valenti still holding Spike between them.

        The creature dove at them, and Spike using the distraction, broke free of his holders.  The monster went after Max and Valenti, picking them up and hurling them against a tree, before either of them could react.  Liz screamed and Spike used the opportunity to laugh heartily, glad that his captors had been properly disposed of.  But then, the beast went after Liz and seeing the look of terror on her face, Spike froze.  Maybe he had been hanging out with the slayer and her friends for too long, but he knew that he couldn't just stand by and let the helpless girl get trampled.

        Spike jumped in front of her, pushing her back behind him, to safety, just as it was about to strike.  "What's this, another big bad Kekkoniki demon?  How do you ever survive being that soddin' ugly," Spike taunted the thing.

        The demon roared with anger and raised its claws to slash at him.  Spike instinctively threw his hands up to protect himself.  Abruptly, there was a flash of light and then the demon lay in a smoking heap at his feet.

        Spike looked at his hands in confusion and swore.  "What the bloody hell?"  He looked at his hands again.  What had just happened?  How the hell had he done that?  This was shagging impossible.

        Liz looked at him and fought down her panic- he must have somehow gotten Michael's powers.  Unless she was mistaken, only Michael could do that, not some imposter. This was bad- this was very bad.

        The Scooby Gang had just entered the cemetery when they heard the piercing shriek.  Quickly, they all started running towards the source of the sound, sure that whatever had caused it could not be good.  (This was the Hellmouth, after all.)

Michael had heard Liz's scream from the crypt (where he had been waiting for them, as it was daylight) and had taken off running towards where he thought he heard her.  When he arrived, he found Max and Valenti crumpled up at the bottom of a tree, and Liz staring with fright at someone who could be his mirror image- someone who looked suspiciously like himself.

Isabel, Maria and Kyle had also heard Liz's scream and had run towards the sound as fast as they could, knowing something horrible had happened to the rest of their group.

        Spike looked up from the still smoking demon (how had he done that?) and found himself looking into a pair of strikingly familiar eyes- his own.

        All the two of them could do was stand there and stare at each other.  It was just too unbelievable.  As they both stood there gaping, the rest of the Pod Squad and the Scooby Gang arrived at the scene at the same time.  Everyone halted in their tracks at the image in the clearing.

*     *     *

Don't you just love cliffhangers?  I'll try to put the next chapter up soon, since I hate having to wait for the next installment myself.  As always, reviews are enjoyed and appreciated.  Thanks for all of the great reviews I have received- for you, I will keep writing this story.  I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be out fairly soon (I really will try).  Thanks for reading.

By the way, unless I am mistaken, a Kekkoniki demon is one that I made up for the story.  I don't think that it is a real demon in the Buffy universe, but if anyone knows differently, please let me know in your reviews.  I needed to use a fictional (to the Buffy world) demon for this part.  Thanks.


	7. The First Council

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

Chapter Seven – The First Council

Spike was the first to break eye contact.  When he turned and saw the Scoobies all standing around him in confusion he said, "Well look who finally showed up- the little do gooders.  I was wondering when you'd finally get here, so you could try to fix the whole situation.  It's about time, you know.  I'm getting tired of living in this miserable little body; I want mine back."

        Michael (who had grabbed a sheet from Spike's bed before running outside) kept that sheet draped over him and proceeded to ignore Spike.  He then went to help Max and Valenti up, from where they still lay at the bottom of the tree.  They both stood shakily, but seemed to be okay.  He then turned around to face the rest of his friends and the woman he loved, looking to make sure that they were all okay as well.

        Maria looked at him and saw the different features and the pale skin, but in her heart she knew who he really was.  She threw herself into his arms.  "Oh, Michael."

        He embraced her back, just as tightly (still keeping the sheet over him of course), relieved to see that she was unharmed and extremely happy to see her and the rest of the group again.  He needed his friends to fix him.  He mumbled her name a few times, just glad to be holding her again.

        'So this is Maria,' Buffy thought to herself.  'Pretty thing… I guess.'  For some reason that she couldn't fathom, it greatly bothered her to see that girl in Spike's arms- even though she now knew that the man she had talked to this morning wasn't Spike.  Buffy jumped, startled by her own thoughts.  Why should she care who Spike, or someone in Spike's body, slept with?  But she did and she couldn't deny it.  This was all getting way too confusing.

        The rest of the Pod Squad watched the scene between Michael and Maria, glad that Michael was finally opening up to his emotions.  They all noticed the sheet as well, but decided to ignore it and concentrate on more important issues, like what exactly Michael was doing here, and how he had gotten here.

        Max, after having dusted himself off and thought for a minute, put a comforting arm around Liz and turned from Michael and Maria, to face the newcomers.  He was going to take charge of the situation (as usual).  Always being the cautious one, he figured a few questions were in order, so they would know exactly what they were dealing with.  He turned to the older man in the other group, asking him bluntly, "Do you know him?" (indicating Spike).

        Giles, not surprised at the question directed at him, responded, "Yes, well, that depends on what you mean by 'know him.'  If I am correct, that would be Spike, in what appears to be … your friend's body."  He turned to Buffy, "This would explain why he was acting rather peculiarly this morning when you saw him." 

        Michael, who had broken away from Maria and turned to face the Scooby Gang, had been listening to the exchange.  He then spoke up.  "Who exactly are you people?"

        The Scoobies shared a look, and then Buffy answered him.  "We're friends of Spike's and we were just coming over to see him."

        Michael, ever the paranoid one, shot back, "Oh yeah… well why are you friends with a vampire?"

        The Pod Squad all looked at each other.  A vampire?  Maria, who was familiar with vampire lore, looked at Michael and said, "Well that explains the sheet at least."  (Hey, if she could accept aliens, she knew she sure as hell had better be able to accept vampires as well.)  At seeing the rest of the Pod Squad's confusion, she continued, "You know, the whole no sunlight thing?"  

        They nodded with new comprehension.  Kyle then asked, "Well why are you friends with a vampire?"

        Giles took his glasses off and began to rub them absentmindedly again.  "I think the more important question here, is how these two managed to switch bodies the way they did.  And how we are going to change them back.  There are many switching spells and such that might have been a cause, but there are several other possible causes as well…" Giles stated, beginning to be lost in his train of thought.  He brought himself back from his reprieve and continued, "What matters here is that we are going to have to work together to solve this problem; we are going to have to trust each other."

Sheriff Valenti, thinking about it for a minute and then looking at Max, said, "You're right, we have no idea what we're dealing with here.  We will need to work together, especially since we aren't even sure what is mixed up in this mess … "

        Michael broke in, "Could we please continue this inside?  It's getting kind of uncomfortable out here."  He shifted the sheet around himself for emphasis.

        Spike looked at him with amusement.  "Yes, sunlight can be a mite objectionable, especially to you right now.  I, on the other hand, am enjoying this right fine bit of morning air."

        Glaring at him, Isabel wrapped her arm around Michael's shoulders and began to walk with him back to Spike's crypt.  She couldn't let her brother be burned to a crisp- no matter what body he was in.  As she walked, she remembered the distressing kiss from this morning.  She should have known that Michael wouldn't have done that to her, that he didn't think about her that way.  No, it was this insensitive … vampire, that had rudely kissed her and who had hurt Maria's feelings.  She would have to keep a close eye on him; she couldn't have him running around creating disasters in Michael's body, especially if he was able to access Michael's powers.  Her heart froze at the thought.  He couldn't be left alone to discover those.  She would keep a _very_ close eye on him.

        As they walked, Spike was deep in thought.  He didn't know what he had done to stop the demon, but he was damned sure he was going to find out.  Whatever it was that had happened, one thing was for certain- this body had power and energy; power and energy, that he was going to figure out how to use.  And then…

        The rest of the two groups followed and the walk back to Spike's crypt was a short one.  Once inside, they separated into two clusters and began having their own little discussions, about exactly how much they were going to be revealing to the other group.

*     *     *

        I'm very sorry for the long delay in updating—I've been stuck in paper hell (having had many things due recently).  I know this part is short, but I was having a lot of trouble with it and I finally just rewrote it, so it is shorter, but hopefully better, than the original was.  Thanks so much to my beloved consultant- Pizzygirl- who helped me get this chapter to you much faster.  Thanks also for all of the reviews- they are tremendously appreciated!  (I'm glad to see that you like this story).  Oh and good eye, Moonflower- I think that you are the only one who caught that; hopefully, I rectified that mistake with the sheet, in this part.  Thanks!


	8. Strategy Sessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

Chapter 8 – Strategy Sessions

Michael said heatedly, "How do we know we can trust them?"

Max considered for a moment and then replied, "It doesn't look like we have any choice.  After all, their 'vampire' friend is occupying your body.  We're going to have to work together to get you guys fixed back; if we can't, the possibilities could be terrible.  I mean, what if-"

Isabel broke in quickly, "He has Michael's powers?"

"Crap!  I hadn't even thought of that!" Michael exclaimed forcefully.

"He does."  Everyone turned to look at Liz.  "He does have Michael's powers.  I saw him use them on that- I think 'demon' is what he called it? – to kill it.  He does have them, although I don't think he realizes it, or at least he doesn't know what they really are or how to use them; it will only be a matter of time before he does figure it out, though."

"She's right," Max, stated calmly, all the while swearing to himself.  How in God's name had this happened?

Maria clung to Michael's hand.  "Oh God!  What do we do now?"

Sheriff Valenti spoke up, "For right now, it seems like the best thing to do would be to stay here for a while and work with them and try to get them switched back to their normal selves, while keeping a close eye on this Spike.  I think that librarian type was saying something about researching 'spells' as possible causes; we'll work with them on that, but in the meantime, we should also be looking into the more alien related causes ourselves."

Max nodded his assent.  "That's a good plan.  Then that's what we'll do, and the rest of it, I guess for right now we'll just play by ear."

Liz, looking on the bright side, gave a little smile of relief.  "Well at least we'll have a little while to try and get this sorted out.  Thank God that if this had to happen, it happened over summer vacation."

The rest of the group agreed.

"But what should we tell them?  I mean, if they ask us stuff about, you know…" Kyle asked, bringing them back to the aliens' greatest fear.

"As little as possible.  Don't talk about anything alien related," Max replied sternly.  "Just tell them the truth, that we're on summer vacation.  That we were just passing through town on our way to the beach, and that we don't know what happened to Michael and that Spike guy."

"But what if they find out," Maria put in.

Isabel shivered and Max put a comforting hand on her arm.  "We'll deal with that if we come to it."

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

"But what are we going to tell them, Giles, that we fight demons for a living?  That'll go over real well," Buffy rolled her eyes melodramatically.

'That is not what I was suggesting, Buffy," Giles continued.  "I was simply saying that we will need to discuss some of our paranormal background with them, merely in order to discover what happened to alter those two.  After all, they already know that Spike is a vampire, and they seemed to handle that information fairly well.  We can just tell them that we're-"

"A crime club?" Xander broke in helpfully.  "You know, like we loved Scooby Doo so much that we decided to form our own version of it.  You know, like Buffy can be Daphne.  Willow can be Velma.  I could be," he stopped at the looks from the other Scoobies.  "What?  It worked before," he said defensively.  At the blank looks of Anya and Tara, he added, "We told a mummy that once, but we didn't mention Scooby Doo at all; I hadn't thought if it yet." 

"Quite," Giles said, raising his eyebrows and giving his glasses a good swipe.

"It could work," Buffy replied, wrinkling her nose. "Except without all the Scooby Doo stuff."

"Hey!  I like Scooby Doo!" Xander protested.

Anya patted his arm.  "We know you do."  She then pointed out, "Yes, well, you all should get to work now.  The sooner that we get Spike back to normal, the sooner Xander and I can go and have sex, and I am really in the mood right now."

Xander turned a slight shade of pink and pulled Anya aside, yet again.  The rest of the group just rolled their eyes.

"What?  It's only natural," Anya stated, coming back to the group.

Buffy noticed that Spike was standing kind of off by himself, and that he was being unusually quiet.  That usually meant that he was up to something; either that, or that he knew more than he was telling.

She moved over to stand next to him. "Spike?"  She broke into his train of thought, startling him.  

"What?" he responded automatically.

"What do you think of it?"

"Of what?"

"What happened," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, uh, it's pretty strange," he replied, almost distractedly, still trying to puzzle out just how he had killed that demon.

"It's also pretty weird talking to you now," she put in.  "I mean, to hear your expressions coming out of that mouth is just really bizarre. … Well, we'll have you fixed soon."

"There's no rush about it.  Just do what you need to."

Now she knew he was up to something.  "Okay, sure," she said turning back to the group conversation, vowing to have a chat with Giles about it later.

"I th-think they're okay," Tara was saying.  "I can just feel it, that they're good, that they'll help us.  I don't think the trouble is coming from them."  Willow smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand.

"Well, that's something." Xander stated.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak and abruptly changed what she was going to say.  "Dawn!" she yelled at the teenager who was standing at the door of the crypt.  That got everyone's attention and both groups turned to look at the door.  "What are you doing here?  I thought I told you to stay home!"

Dawn just smiled impishly.  "So, what did I miss?"

Sorry for the long delay in updating, my computer was broken for most of the holiday season.  Thank you, all my patient readers, and I hope you enjoy it! 


	9. The Research Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

For:  my sister, who helped me hash out the plotline for many of the next chapters.

Chapter Nine – The Research Begins

"Dawn!  What are you doing here?!?  I thought I told you to stay home!" Buffy asked her angrily.

Before she had a chance to answer, Michael cut in.  Pointing to Dawn, he asked, "Who's she?"

"I'm Buffy's little sister," Dawn answered him.  Seeing his confused look, she pointed at the woman he had woken up next to that morning.

"Oh," he replied.

Buffy turned back to Dawn.  "You know you shouldn't be here.  I told you to stay and do your homework."

"Please can I stay?  I can help.  I want to help."

Buffy was impatient.  Did that girl ever listen to her?  "Oh alright, but only because I don't want you walking back by yourself.  You can stay for now, but when we get back you're going straight back to your homework.  You only have a little bit of school left before your summer vacation, and you can't mess it up by not doing your homework.  And no arguments about it."

"Thanks Buffy," Dawn said excitedly, before going over to stand next to Spike.

Michael got Buffy's attention again by asserting, "You know, you never answered our earlier question about why you're friends with a vampire."

Xander broke in, explaining eagerly, "We're in a paranormal club.  We love investigating the occult and stuff.  We started it because we all loved Scooby Doo so much that we wanted to be just like them and we even call ourselves the Scoobies and—"

Buffy cut him off hastily.  "Yes, we do investigate paranormal activity- we're really into the occult." 

"But not ALL of us have an unhealthy obsession with Scooby Doo," Spike snickered.  

"Just Xander," Anya put in proudly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm tightly, showing everyone in the room he was hers.

"Thanks a lot, Anya," he replied, looking at her exasperatedly.

"No problem, Xander."  She smiled brightly.

"Anyway, that still doesn't explain why you're friends with a vampire," Maria pointed out.  "I mean, wouldn't he try to kill you?"

Buffy answered her.  "Most normal vamps would, but not Spike.  He's different, he's—"

"Neutered," Xander said chuckling, getting him back.

"Hey!  I am not bloody neutered!  Especially not in THIS body- with this body I can knock you hurt free," Spike shot back.

The Podsters all shared a worried look.  Xander looked slightly panicked and moved to the other side of the room.

"That's right, Harris.  You'd better watch your mouth and those stupid jokes from now on," Spike advised him.

Buffy shot Spike a warning look and Spike just chuckled.  "I was only messing with the blighter.  You know that."

Buffy just rolled her eyes and went on.  "Anyway, he had a chip installed in his head by some wacko government group a few years ago so he couldn't hurt people.  He's been one of the good guys since then."

"But isn't the chip now in Michael's head and not Spike's," Liz asked.

"Michael, who's Michael," Buffy asked back, having missed his real name earlier.

"He's the one who's switched bodies with Spike," Max answered her.

Buffy turned to Michael accusingly.  "I thought you said your name was Kyle?"

"It's Michael," he replied.  "I didn't know who you were or how I had gotten here and I thought it best to use a pseudonym."

"Michael suits you better; it's a nice name."  Tara smiled shyly at him.  Michael hesitantly smiled back.

"Hey!  What's wrong with Kyle," Kyle asked indignantly.

"N-nothing," Tara stammered, ducking her head quickly.

"Oh please, Kyle," Isabel exclaimed, rolling her eyes.  Sheriff Valenti just laughed.  Kyle shook his head at the both of them and went over to stand next to Liz and Maria instead.

"Besides," Buffy continued after the interruption.  "The chip doesn't matter.  Spike's one of the good guys now."

"Thanks, Slayer."  Spike locked eyes with her and slowly smiled.

Michael, not finished with his questions by a long shot, cleared his throat, breaking the moment.  Both Spike and Buffy looked quickly away from each other.  Michael spoke up, "Oh yeah?  Then what's a slayer?  And a watcher?"

The Podsters shared another look.  What on earth (or not on earth ;)  ) was Michael talking about?

Michael continued, looking at Buffy, "You called yourself a 'slayer' before.  What is it?"

The Scoobies also shared a look.  What could they tell them?

Xander jumped in quickly.  "Uh, that's Buffy's nickname.  It's from a comic book.  We all have comic book nicknames."

"Yep.  Yep, we do," Willow echoed him.  Buffy smiled at him gratefully.

Kyle stepped forward.  "That's not from any comic book I ever read."

"Well, maybe you don't read enough of them," Xander shot back.

"Boys, let's not argue over comic books," Maria stopped them, giving Kyle a look.

Kyle ignored her look and just glanced at Xander curiously.  He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the first word out, Anya started speaking instead.  "How come you all get to ask all of the questions anyway?  What if we have some questions?  What if—"

Giles interrupted her.  "I think we've had enough questions for now.  What we really need to be concentrating on first is getting the two of them switched back.  We will have plenty of time for questions later."

Max nodded and asked, "What can we do to help?"

"You can help us research," Giles responded to him.  "If you'll just follow us back to The Magic Box, we can get started.  Buffy, Willow and Xander will show you what books to start looking in."  

"Which one of you is Willow," Maria took a quick look around.

"Oh, right," Giles remembered, "introductions are surely in order.  We'll start with me, I guess.  I'm Rupert Giles, but you may just call me Giles."  The rest of the two groups went around and introduced themselves to each other, only giving their names.

After they were done, Giles took the lead again.  "Right.  Everyone know everyone else's names?  Good, time to get started.  Oh, and Michael, you might want to make sure you have that sheet wrapped tightly around you- it's a little bit of a walk."  With that, Giles lead the way out of the crypt to the shop, with both groups trailing along behind him.

*     *     *

When they got to the Magic Box, the first thing Buffy did was to send Dawn back to the back to make her finish her homework.  Then Willow and Buffy began handing books out, for people to research.  

As Liz got her book from Buffy, she observed, "You guys sure have a lot of books on the paranormal and the occult."

Buffy countered, "Like I said before, we're really into the occult."

Liz just nodded and took her book, going to sit by Max.

After instructing everyone on what to look for and pay attention to, everyone picked up their books and grouped off, to go research in small clusters around the shop.  

Spike meanwhile, moved off by himself to an empty corner and pretended to read.  He really wanted to think about his new defense capabilities.  He wondered what exactly they could do.

As everyone began to examine their designated book, Willow noted, "Well, at least with this many pairs of eyes, it shouldn't take too long to find out the cause of the switch, and then the solution."

Giles looked at her.  "We can only hope."

*     *     *

Once again, thanks to all my fabulous readers!  You all are great!  And I will try to write faster, I really will!  Keep reading and reviewing!


	10. Playing with Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.   
  
Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.   
  
This picks up a few minutes after where part 9 left off...

  
  


Chapter 10 - Playing with Power

  
  


Giles had just picked up his book to look through it when a disturbing thought occurred to him. Turning to Willow, he said, "I just remembered something Spike said earlier that worries me a little." At seeing Willow's puzzled look, he continued, "You remember when he crudely said he could 'knock Xander hurt free'? I know that Buffy thinks that Spike is one of the good guys, but what if he's not now, now that's he's inside Michael's body and chipless? Is he still evil or did he truly reform his ways? I mean, Michael is the one that now contains the chip, inside the vampire's body, but what if the demon is with Spike in Michael's body now, without the chip..." he trailed off and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

  
  


Willow creased her forehead in thought. "I see what you're getting at. If Spike took the vampire demon with him into Michael's body, there would be nothing to stop him from hurting people. But wait, didn't Spike walk in the sunlight in Michael's body? And Michael had to use the sheet?"

  
  


"Yes, but that could just be that Spike's body is already dead, while Michael's is not. But if it had the demon inside of it, it might start to decay his body and kill it. I wonder if that's even possible?"

  
  


Willow took on a worried expression. "I don't know. I've never heard of a vampire and a human switching bodies before."

  
  


Giles continued, "Neither have I. And come to think of it, which one would be evil? Is Michael now going to become like a vampire because he's inside a vampire's body, possibly with the demon? Or is Spike going to revert to his former ways in Michael's body, because he took his demon with him? Neither Michael nor Spike have displayed any evil tendencies yet, but it could be only a matter of time- time for the demon to adjust to the changes. Anyhow, these are very puzzling and disturbing thoughts. This will need to be researched, along with how to switch them back. We need to be prepared for any possibility."

  
  


"Yeah, a little info on this would be good. Do you think we should to call the council to find out what they know? As much as I hate the council, they may have heard of a case like this before."

  
  


"It's possible, but I'd rather not. We may, however, have to use them as a last resort. Before that, though, I'll find out what I can myself. I think I'll get started researching that paradox right now."

  
  


"Do you need any help," Willow asked.

  
  


"No, not right now, I'd prefer it if you would continue looking for ways to switch them back. If we can get them switched back soon enough, this issue may not matter at all. I will start researching it, though, just in case."

  
  


"Okay," Willow told him as he got up and made his way into the back, to grab other volumes.

  
  


Tara grabbed another book and came over to sit next to Willow. "Hey baby," she said.

  
  


Though she was still worried about those questions, Willow smiled back. "Hey yourself." She resolved to put it out of her head for the time being though, and to concentrate on researching how to switch them back. She and Tara both settled down to research.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A Little While Later.......

  
  
  
  


Buffy looked up from where she had been restlessly researching with Xander, Anya and Dawn (who had finished her homework a little while ago and been allowed to help). "Where's Spike," she asked.

  
  


"Oh I saw him go in the back a little while ago," Anya answered without looking up. She was looking at a picture of one of her demon friends and was quite fascinated with how the artist had portrayed her.

  
  


"He went in the back," Buffy repeated.

  
  


"Yes, he went in the back," Anya again answered her, getting slightly annoyed.

  
  


"Thanks." Buffy got up and went back into the back. Right before entered, there was a loud crash. Looking in, she saw a broken piece of pottery lying on the floor- it had been smashed to bits. 

  
  


Everyone else came running into the back to see what the chaotic noise had been. Giles looked at the broken pottery on the floor and then at Spike accusingly. "Spike! That was a very valuable piece of Native American pottery used for spell casting. It cost me a good deal to get it shipped here and it just arrived yesterday. What were you doing back here?!?"

  
  


Spike looked at the remains of the bowl that was lying in small shards on the ground and then back at the Watcher. "Oh, uh, I was just looking around and I accidentally bumped into that table and knocked it over. Sorry, mate, didn't know it was valuable. If you're pissed, I understand. Maybe I should just get out of here, and out of your way. I don't want to break anymore of your *lovely* and valuable items. I'll be much more useful at home." He was lying to cover the fact that he had been trying out his new powers. After all, he wanted to make use of them, which he couldn't if Scoobies were aware of them. And he wanted to get out of there; it would be so much easier to practice his new abilities if he wasn't under the Watcher and Slayer's eyes, and ears.

  
  


Buffy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him- Spike was being way too polite and apologetic (for him anyway) and seemed way to eager to get out of there. There was definitely something that he wasn't sharing with the rest of the class. Though she did believe that he was a good guy now, he still had that up-to-trouble look in his eyes. She was going to have to watch him to see what was up.

  
  


The Podsters all were worried as well. They all knew what he was up to. Spike didn't knock that vase over- he had been trying to use Michael's powers and had probably accidentally blown it up. He would have to be watched VERY carefully.

  
  


Spike started to edge towards the back door.

  
  


"Wait," Giles commanded. "When we figure out what switched you two, we'll need you to be here to switch you back. You cannot go anywhere yet."

  
  


Sheriff Valenti, who knew that Spike probably just wanted to go play with his new powers some more, backed Giles up. "Yeah, you should stay here with the rest of us."

  
  


Spike narrowed his eyes slightly. Fine, they wanted him to stay, he'd stay. They had him outnumbered- even with those wonderful new powers. He wouldn't try anything yet, cause he still didn't know exactly what he could do with them and he didn't want to be stuck facing an angry slayer if they didn't work right. He'd be a good boy, for now. "Fine, sure. I guess I'll just take a right little nap back here for a while. I'm a bit tired, what with the switch and the excitement and all," he said as placatingly as he could. (No need to make them even more suspicious). To prove his point, he yawned and stretched out on the floor.

  
  


Everyone looked at him a little skeptically as he did so, but they all nodded and went back to the front. Dawn held back. She asked Spike, "Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"

  
  


"No thanks, Little bit. Appreciate it, but I need to get some sleep."

  
  


"Okay," she smiled at him and went to join the others up front.

  
  


Spike smiled to himself. Yeah, he'd be good for now, but just until he figured out how to use these new powers of his. After that- watch out! Not that he meant to go evil again or anything- his love for Buffy had pretty much stopped all those tendencies. But he did mean to have some fun before they shoved him back into that chipped body of his. A sudden thought occurred to him- he had powers in Michael's body, which meant that Michael had powers. Did the other Roswellians? That would bear watching, as if they did, they would be able to stop him, to control him. Although he wouldn't mind it one bit if that Isabel girl decided she wanted to 'control' him. He liked her and her feistiness. She and Buffy had a lot in common.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, back out front......

  
  
  
  


The Scoobies had all gone back to their research, but the Roswellians gathered in a small huddle to discuss Spike.

  
  


"He was using MY powers," Michael whispered angrily.

  
  


"We know that Michael," Max said, shooting him a warning look to keep it down.

  
  


"What are we going to do about him," Liz asked, worried.

  
  


"We're going to have to keep a close eye on him," Sheriff Valenti responded.

  
  


"I think I know who should do it," Kyle said, looking at Isabel. The rest all nodded their heads in agreement.

  
  


"Me?" she questioned.

  
  


"Yeah, Isabel. It's obvious he likes you and if you use your 'womanly' charms on him, it might be enough to be able to keep him under control for the time being, or at least enough to find out what he's up to," Michael stated.

  
  


"Way to be encouraging, Michael," Maria said sarcastically, shaking her head at him.

  
  


Isabel looked worried. She didn't like that idiot at all, and just being near him made her feel guilty- like she was betraying Alex.

  
  


Max saw her uncertainty. "Look Isabel, if you really don't want to, you don't have to. Someone else will."

  
  


Isabel shook her head, at first slowly, but then with more resolve. She could do this. She would do this. And she would do it without betraying Alex. "No Max, it's fine. I'll do it."

  
  


"Alright then, why don't you go back there now, and make sure he's not trying out his new powers some more. And see what you can get out of him. Remember, we'll all be right out here, and if he starts giving you any trouble, we'll be back there in two seconds."

  
  


"Got it, Max. And I won't let everyone down." She then turned and headed into the back of the shop. The rest of the Podsters went back to their dropped books and began to research again; all were keeping at least one ear trained on the back room, though.

  
  


Isabel went into the back. Buffy saw her from where she was sitting and watched her head into the back room with troubled eyes. She knew she had to watch Spike (because he *was* hiding something). Now she knew had to watch that Isabel girl as well. What was she up to?

  
  


Once back there, Isabel stepped in to find Spike sitting, with his hand out in front of him, trying to *quietly* practice some more. Oh, not a good sign, she thought, it looks like he's trying to experiment with Michael's powers again. Well, I'd better interrupt him now, before he gets any further and learns anything more about them.

  
  


She closed her eyes briefly for resolve, and then spoke in her sultriest voice, "Hey Spikey..."

  
  


He turned around and there was a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes at being interrupted, but that annoyance soon turned to pleasure when he saw who it was. (Well if he had to be disturbed, he didn't mind being disturbed by that blonde goddess). "Hey yourself, gorgeous."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Hope you all like the new part! Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! You all are the best! And thanks to TD Master for bringing up the Michael/Spike issue.


	11. A Little Flirtation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.   
  
Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.   
  
This picks up a right where part 10 left off...

  
  
  
  


Chapter 11 - A Little Flirtation

  
  
  
  


Isabel stepped into the back room to find Spike sitting, with his hand out in front of him, trying to *quietly* practice some more. Oh, not a good sign, she thought, it looks like he's trying to experiment with Michael's powers again. Well, I'd better interrupt him now, before he gets any further and learns anything more about them.

  
  


She closed her eyes briefly for resolve, and then spoke in her sultriest, sweetest voice, "Hey Spikey..."

  
  


He turned around and there was a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes at being interrupted, but that annoyance soon turned to pleasure when he saw who it was. (Well if he had to be disturbed, he didn't mind being disturbed by that blonde goddess). "Hey yourself, gorgeous."

  
  


Isabel resisted her impulse to gag when he called her that, and instead blushed prettily. "So you think I'm gorgeous?" She gave a nervous little smile. She would go with the blushing school girl routine. She found that most men were immensely more attracted to her when she played that way. (Not Alex though, she thought with a brief flash of remorse. Alex had only wanted her to be herself. Don't think about that now, though, she reminded herself. Concentrate on what you have to do). She blushed again. Hopefully Spike would fall for it- it would be the easiest way to play him and would require the least physical contact. If he wasn't biting (no pun intended), she would just have to try something else- which would unfortunately require her to touch him a bit more. But if that's what it took, she would do it. She had promised that she would distract him and she would.

  
  


Spike looked at her strangely, losing interest a little. What was with the blushing school girl routine? He had thought her feisty and dominant, and much more appealing that way. He didn't want to play with a child. (He'd had enough of that with Harmony). He'd just get rid of her and then go back to experimenting with what he could do. "Yeah, you're pretty enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my beauty sleep."

  
  


Damn! She was losing him. Alright, time for plan B. She stiffened her spine to get over her disgust of touching Michael's body that way and to try not to think about Alex while she was doing it. She used to be so good at baiting men like this before she fell for Alex, used to enjoy it immensely. She would just have to remember that and use it. I'm sorry Alex, she silently sent up to him, before she moved forwards to trace her hand over Spike's back. "Why would *you* need beauty sleep," she practically purred.

  
  


Bloody Hell! The woman had just done a complete 180. But bollocks, she was appealing now. "Well normally I wouldn't," he responded a little too eagerly, "but this body needs a lot of work."

  
  


"But you don't. You attract me," she said running her hands a little bit lower.

  
  


This girl was a real turn on. Maybe if he could just figure a way to lock the door for a few minutes... Just as he was about to get up to go do that, Buffy stormed in.

  
  


Buffy had been out front stewing about what Spike had been doing in the back with the high school brat. And now she knew, the sleeze's hands were all over him. She shook with fury. She had thought she had to watch out for a Maria, but now she knew it was this Isabel tramp who was her competition. No, she wasn't competition. Spike was hers! No other woman was allowed to touch him. No other- she stopped shaking and thought about what had just run through her brain. She couldn't possibly have serious feelings for Spike. Sure, she had slept with him a few times, but that was just to feel, not for anything else. She shook her head at herself. Well, he had certainly just made her feel. She'd have to watch that- she COULDN'T have feelings for Spike.

  
  


Isabel meanwhile had removed her hands from Spike when she saw the possessive rage consume the other girl's face. She must have somehow stumbled into a lover's quarrel. Oh crap! This was going to make it extremely hard to watch Spike and keep a close eye on him. She felt bad for Buffy, but she had a duty to do, and she was going to do it.

  
  


Spike allowed Isabel to remove her hands, but he didn't get up from where he was sitting next to her. He loved Buffy, but until she would truly be with him and love him, he would amuse himself with this bit of skirt. Maybe he could make her jealous...

  
  


Buffy, getting herself under control, calmly asked, "What are you doing back here?"

  
  


"Oh, I was just keeping him company until he fell asleep," Isabel answered casually.

  
  


"Right," Spike seconded just as casually, leaning into Isabel a bit. "Just a bit of talking."

  
  


"Well, why don't you two come back up front. We could use your help to research," Buffy said, trying not to react to him leaning into her. She knew she could keep an eye on them when they were up there.

  
  


"Sure," Isabel replied standing up. Up front, with all those eyes watching him, he couldn't try to play with Michael's powers anymore, and she could try to stay out of Spike and Buffy's fight for a while.

  
  


Reluctantly Spike got up as well. So his time with the goddess was interrupted, he'd resume it later. Besides, maybe he'd get Buffy to admit she loved him in the process.

  
  


The three walked out the door and moved back up front. Spike and Buffy going to sit with the rest of the Scoobies, albeit on opposite sides of the table. Isabel went to the rest of the Podsters.

  
  


As Isabel sat down, Max asked her, "How did it go?"

  
  


"Spike was playing with the powers when I got back there, but I was distracting him fine until Buffy stormed in. I think those two may be involved and there's going to be some issues if I continue to try to watch him. But I'm willing to do it if it means keeping him from discovering anything more about us and our powers."

  
  


"Yeah, they are involved," Michael spoke up. "Buffy is the one I woke up next to this morning. I have to say, she looks pretty good in a sheet." He looked to Kyle for approval. Kyle just grinned, until Maria spoke up, and then his grin faded quickly.

  
  


"Better than I do?" Maria's eyes glittered dangerously.

  
  


"No, of course not, baby. You're the one I love."

  
  


Maria just glared at him.

  
  


"You know it would have been really helpful if you had passed that information on, Michael," Isabel said rolling her eyes. The rest of the group nodded agreement.

  
  


"Sorry, I've been kind of distracted what with the whole switch and all." He glanced at everyone. "Give me a break."

  
  


"So you're going to continue to watch him," Sheriff Valenti asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I will. I'll just also need to watch Buffy now as well. I think she's already suspicious of us, and she certainly doesn't like me flirting with her boyfriend.

  
  


"We just have to keep Spike from discovering the true depths of his powers. That's the important thing. We can't let him be alone."

  
  


Liz looked at Spike and Buffy across the room, the two of them repeatedly looking at each other over the tops if their books. She spoke up. "Maybe if Isabel can't watch him, we can make sure that Buffy is with him. He wouldn't try to practice in front of her."

  
  


"That's a good idea," Isabel nodded in agreement. "I somehow get the feeling that he doesn't want her to know about them. I don't know why, but it will work to our advantage."

  
  


"That's settled then," Max declared. "But since we're all together for right now, we should try to research instead of worrying about it at the moment. Because if we can get them switched back soon, we won't have to worry about it at all."

  
  


Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, then let's get back to research." With that everyone picked up their books and began reading again in earnest.

  
  
  
  


*******************************************************

  
  


Thank you to all my great readers and reviewers! You all are the best! I hope you enjoy this part, and thanks for reading!


	12. Sweet Skin is So Tempting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2:  Wow, it's been a long time since I have worked on this story.  I've had some major writers block, which caused me to abandon it for a while, until I could get some plot ideas straightened out.  I've recently changed direction with this story, which helped me get back into it.  Hope that you like it and sorry for the extremely long wait.  And thanks for the reviews!  You all rock!

Chapter Twelve – Sweet Skin is So Tempting

Quite a little while had passed since that incident with Isabel and Spike in the back room.  It was now well into the afternoon.  The group had just decided to take a research break to get some things settled.  This was of course after Anya had thrown her book down in disgust saying she wouldn't look at another 'moldy old page' until her eyes got a little rest.  And, she had added, much to the group's chagrin, until she had gotten a little 'orgasm time' with Xander.   The Scoobies, used to Anya's bluntness and turn of phrase, had just shaken their heads at the two, while the Roswellians had been very much startled and shocked.  Xander had blushed again and pulled Anya aside, the two later 'mysteriously' disappearing for a while, not that anyone, ah, noticed, or at least they tried very hard not to.  Anya's words had done the trick though, both groups glad to have a little research rest and time to get plans worked out.

It had been determined that the Roswellians would stay in one of the many lovely Sunnydale hotels for the duration of their stay.  The group had called their parents and given them some story about their being on a summer exchange.  Their parents had reluctantly agreed to let them stay, but only after Sheriff Valenti had assured them that he was with them and they were indeed on a bonafide exchange trip.  When it was asked how long they were planning to say, they couldn't give a definitive answer and the parents weren't placated until the Roswellians had promised to keep in touch with them on a regular basis.  

With that settled, both groups realized they had better get back to researching.  It was around this point that Xander and Anya had appeared again, both looking a little worse for wear, but both wearing big grins.  Those who saw them sneak back in just rolled their eyes.

It was at this point that Giles, after just having picked up his book, almost dropped it, with a loud "Good Lord!"

Everybody looked up at him, surprised.

Willow looking at his stunned face, asked him, "Giles, what's wrong?"

Giles was just muttering to himself, "Of course!  Why didn't I think of that before?  It could be the solution.  I just need to-"

"Uh Giles," Willow tried again.  "What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, something just occurred to me" the ex-Watcher looked a little sheepish.  "You remember when Buffy switched bodies with Faith?"

"Of course I do." Willow answered.  "Oh!"  Comprehension dawned in her eyes.  "You mean…"

"Exactly."

"Wait a minute," Buffy started, but was cut off by Xander.

"Okay, care to explain for us mentally challenged folks here?  I remember when they switched, but I still don't… wait a minute, that came out wrong!" Xander realized belatedly.

"No it didn't," Spike snickered, which earned him looks from the rest of the group, as this was very bizarre coming out of Michael's mouth, for the Scoobies.

"Hey!" Xander shot back, glaring at him.

"Anyway," Giles shot a reproving glance at Spike.  "When Faith switched bodies with Buffy, Willow and Tara created a Katra to switch them back.  It occurred to me, that another Katra might be able to do the same thing here.  Though we don't know what switched them in the first place, we didn't then either, and the Katra worked well in that situation. There are no guarantees of course, but it is worth a try."  

Willow grabbed Tara's hand, "We'll get right on that."  She lead her out of the shop, both of them giggling and holding onto each other, as they knew what they would be spending the rest of the afternoon doing.

"Well that should take them a while," Giles continued.  "In the meantime, I suggest we keep researching in case the Katra doesn't solve the problem."  Turning to Michael, he asked, "Would you be willing to try the Katra to get yourself switched back?  We're can't be sure of the risks of course, especially as it would involve switching a vampire and a mortal," The Roswellians shared a look at this, "But it would be worth a try, especially as it might switch you back.  Katra's generally don't have any effect other than to switch the person back, but still…" he trailed off.

Michael glanced at the other Roswellians.  "Sure, I'll try it.  Anything to get back in my own body."

After that, they had separated again, into smaller groups and once again picked up their discarded books.  It was looking like it was going to be a VERY long day.

As Michael and Maria sat researching, Michael couldn't help but be distracted.  He was tired of researching.  Sure it was to get him back in his own body, but his brain could only take so much at a time.  He glanced around the room at the other people working.  His glance fell on Max and Liz who were sitting in a corner talking quietly to each other.  He had no idea what they were talking about, but from the pained expressions on their faces, he could only guess that it had something to do with the whole Tess chaos.  He hoped that they could get it worked out.  He liked Liz and knew that she and Max were good for each other, destiny or no.  

He was just glad that he and Maria weren't going through that anymore.  As he thought this, he looked at her.  His girl.  His love.  He was finally able to admit it.  He had loved her for a long time but had been too scared to say it until recently.  He took in her face and smiled softly at how beautiful and wonderful she was.  He was so lucky to have her, and he had been stupid to try to push her away out of fear.  Good thing she was stubborn and hadn't listened to him.

His gaze moved down, to her neck, her smooth and creamy neck.  As he stared at it, a small voice in the back of his mind came to life.  _Bite it.  You know you want to bite that beautiful neck._  Michael was shocked.  Where had that voice come from?  He loved Maria, he didn't want to- _Oh but you do_, the voice interrupted.  _You really do_.

His mind was reeling.  What was that voice saying?  He couldn't bite her.  _Yes you can.  You know you want to.  Just look at that neck._  Michael looked at her neck more closely.  _That smooooooooth creamy skin, _the voice tantalized._  You know what that skin tastes like.  Doesn't it taste good?_  Michael could only agree with the voice in his mind.  _Yes, it does.  That skin tastes wonderful, _the voice continued_.  Just look at it.  All that luscious skin, and all that blood pumping away underneath.  The blood is just pumping and flowing, pumping and flowing… If the skin tastes that good, don't you think the blood must taste fantastic?  Just imagine how sweet it would be.  Rich and luxurious, flowing into your mouth, warm and tender.  All you have to do is just bite into that delectable skin.  Just reach over and bite…_

Michael could feel himself morphing.  His face was changing into that of an animal.  He leaned closer into her neck, inhaling her scent as he went.  _That's it.  It's so easy.  Just bite and you will have the most wonderful taste in the world.  It is ecstasy… and it is so easy… Just a little further now.  You know you want to.  Can't you just taste it?_

Maria, who still had her eyes on her book, could feel Michael leaning into her.  It felt like he was about to kiss her neck.  Oh, so he wants to play?  She would let him.  She was really enjoying this new intimacy that they were sharing.

Buffy who had been across the room, happened to look over at Michael and Maria.  She still couldn't believe that he and Spike had switched bodies, and the feelings that she had been having ever since that happened.  When Spike got back into his own body, she was going to have to- It was then that she noticed that Michael had morphed out and was going in for the kill.  Before she could do anything, however-

Michael, fangs bared, was about to bite, when suddenly he seemed to come back to himself.  "NO!" he screamed, as he flung himself away.  His face changed back instantly.  What had come over him?  What had possessed him to almost bite Maria?  It had been seductive, alluring, and nearly impossible to resist.  Oh, God, he would have hurt Maria!

Everybody had looked up at Michael's scream (except Buffy who was already looking at him that is), wondering what the hell was going on.  At seeing his game face, the Scoobies all shared a worried look, Giles especially.  

Giles now knew that since Michael had vamped out, the demon must still be in Spike's body with Michael.  But where did that leave them?  Michael had a soul, which must have some effect on the demon, as he had obviously just stopped himself from biting the girl.  But how much?  And where did this leave/ put Spike?  And what about the chip?  Had Michael stopped because he had some control from his soul?  Or did he stop because of the chip?  He hadn't seemed to be in pain, though, well, at least not physical pain, after he attempted to bite her.  So once again, where did this leave them?  This would bear more careful investigation.

Maria looked at Michael confused.  Why had he suddenly stopped?  She had been looking forward to a little fun with Michael.  She then noticed his game face when she looked up startled.  Oh God, he had been about to bite her.  And the look he was giving her now was one of pure remorse, and incredulity, like he couldn't help himself.  He had been about to bite her!  But didn't he love her?  Obviously not, was the thought in the back of her mind.  Her more rational mind chose to ignore it.  It had to have been the vampire in his new body.  Maybe the demon in Spike's body had control of him.  (She was fairly knowledgeable about vampires as they, and some other paranormal things had caught her interest before, and she had looked into them out of curiosity, never really believing them to be real, before all of this anyway).  Oh, she hoped not.  Otherwise who knew what would happen before they could get him back in his own body?  But maybe it didn't.  After all, he had stopped himself before he had actually bitten her.  He probably still had some control left.  But just how much did he have?  Right now, the only thing she knew for sure was that, no matter how much she loved Michael, she couldn't trust him in that body, and she would therefore have to keep away from him.  If the demon was controlling him, or could control him, even a little… Oh God.


	13. Giving in to Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2:  I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for it.  As always, real life barges in unmercifully on my writing time and makes it really hard for me to actually get any writing done.  Plus I think my muse may have gone on vacation.  Ah well, anyway, thanks to all of you for sticking in there and I hope you enjoy this part.  And thanks especially to Bloodstar.  You are awesome!

Chapter 13- Giving in to Emotion

_Michael and Maria sat in a glen, a beautiful wooded one, filled with aromatic plants.  They sat on a blanket; Maria was in front, and was leaning back into Michael, his arms wrapped around her waist.  As she sat there, listening to her breathing and the occasional calls of birds, she felt a deep peace and contentment wash over her.  She felt safe and loved.  She felt cherished._

_She craned her head back slightly to look at Michael.  His eyes were half closed in the drowsy afternoon.  His breath was soft and warm against her cheek.  She smiled at him and placed a light kiss on his lips.  Pulling back, she softly whispered that she loved him, and then she turned her head back around._

_There was silence for several moments, and then Maria felt a change.  It was a minute change, so small that at first she wasn't sure she had even really felt it.  But she had, she knew she had.  She couldn't at first readily identify it, it was so small, but then she felt it more strongly.  The peace and comfort was gone from the glen, erased, and in its place was a cold emptiness, a nothingness that haunted.  The very air around them had changed, and been tainted.  _

_Maria shivered involuntarily, chilled by the lack of feeling.  Michael's arms tightened around her.  It seemed that he had felt it too.  She took comfort in that, in him.  But then his arms continued to tighten, past the comfort level, until she was having trouble breathing._

"Michael," she managed to gasp out, as she tried to free herself.  Now his arms were so tight she couldn't breathe at all.  As she struggled to capture a much-needed breath of air, her head turned and she saw him.  He was different.  What she saw of him now scared her so badly that if she had had any air to, she would have screamed.  As it was, she barely had enough left to keep her eyes open to see the animal that had taken Michael's place, and to struggle for air.  For that is what his face had become, that of an animal.  Her struggles ceased then, as she looked at him, for she simply did not have enough air left anymore, and her vision was beginning to fade, as she grew more and more lightheaded.  He smiled cruelly at her before lowering his fangs to her exposed, and in that position, elongated neck.  As his teeth tore at her flesh and her life's blood spilled and stained the floor of the forest, her vision darkened, until the only things she could make out were the thing that was destroying her and the red mud she now sat in.  Her last thought was of pain and a deep sense of loss before she collapsed, her oxygen totally spent.

*      *     *

Maria sat up quickly in bed and took a long deep gasp of air.  Her hands flew to the side of her neck where the michael thing had bitten her, but discovered nothing there but smooth, unmarred skin.  'It was just a dream,' she realized, breathing a deep sigh of relief.  That relief was short lived however, as she remembered the reason that she was having such a dream.  Michael had become a vampire.  Well, not exactly become, but close enough, until they could figure out how to switch them back.  And he had tried to bite her earlier that day.  She closed her eyes in pain.  She would not think of that now.  She needed some oil.

Getting up, being careful not to disturb Isabel and Liz, who were her roommates for this little trip, she crossed the motel room to her suitcase and knelt down.  She fished around until she found a bottle of her most calming oil and inhaled some deeply.  She felt slightly better after that, but knew it would be a long time before she would be able to go back to sleep.

She decided that some air might do her some good and she could use a cold drink anyway, so grabbing her flip-flops and a bottle of holy water (Buffy had given them each one and told them to carry them with them at all times before they had separated earlier), she headed down to the snack machines.  Walking out of the room, she looked around carefully while locking the door.  She continued to watch everything around her as she made her way down.  Turning the corner of the snack area, she found Max sitting at the table, eyes downcast and looking desolate.

Max had been there for a while, as he was not able to sleep either, his guilt weighing too heavily on him.  He and Liz had had a long talk earlier while they were supposed to be researching, and for the first time, he had felt how deeply he had truly hurt her.  During his whole Tess stupidity, he hadn't really stopped to think about how it would affect her, his Liz.  He had known that he was being idiotic- hell, he had even known he was being idiotic when he was having sex with her- but he still hadn't stopped himself.  Maybe a part of him had wanted to get back at Liz for hurting him, maybe that's why he hadn't stopped.  He didn't know.  All he knew was that his desire for Tess had been irrational and tremendously foolish.  He hadn't stopped to think and he had hurt people, namely Liz and Alex, but the whole group had also been affected, in the process. 

And that was another thing.  Because of him, Alex had been killed.  If he hadn't encouraged Tess, she wouldn't have needed him to translate the book and he would still be alive today.  He was a fool and a murderer.  It was his fault Alex was gone and he could never do anything to make up for the fact.  And then the way he had acted after, towards those he loved.  It was shameful and degrading of his feelings for them.  In some small part in the back of his mind, he had known all this, but he hadn't really realized it until he had begun talking with Liz earlier that afternoon.  It was then that he understood just how deeply he had wounded her, Alex and the others- how much he had screwed everything up.  And he had been trying to explain things to her, to see if they couldn't work things out.  Now he wasn't sure if he should.  He had hurt them all badly.

Then when everything with Michael had happened, Max had felt even more responsible.  If he had been concentrating on being a leader like he was supposed to be, instead of worrying about his romantic life, he would have been able to stop all of this from happening.  And if not stop it, at least not let it get to the point where it was, with Michael nearly hurting Maria today.  Michael had managed to stop himself, but still, it had been close.  It was after that that the group had called a halt to the day, deciding they would all be fresher with some sleep.  Before they had left however, Max and the others had made sure that Spike was staying with someone else- it was too dangerous for him to be alone right now.  He was- he was staying at Buffy's house, because in his "human" form (to the Scoobies) he couldn't defend himself in his crypt.  Max had felt a little better after that.  He knew from Isabel that Spike wouldn't try anything in front of her.  At least he had done one thing right.  

It was, though, as Max had watched Maria back away from Michael earlier, fear and pain in her eyes, that it had really hit home about how bad a leader he was.  He never should have let things get to this point.  And now, even after spending a day researching, he still had no idea how to fix them.  It was thoughts of this nature that had kept him from sleeping and had him at the snack area of the motel at 2 in the morning.  And it was because of this that he did not notice Maria approach.

He jumped up startled when she said softly, "Hey girlfriend."

As they looked at each other, they both could see the anxiety and the pain in the other's eyes.  And both knew that there would be no sleep for either one of them that night.

"If I had been a monster, I would have gotten you before you would have even noticed me, Max," Maria told him quietly as she sat down next to him.

He just shrugged, still on the self-loathing kick.  "Maybe I deserve to be gotten."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Maria forced him to look at her, "No you don't, Max.  Don't say that, please."

Looking at her, Max felt some of his self loathing leave him, he had done appalling things, but now was not the time to dwell on them, now was the time that Maria needed him and he would be there for her.  He could dwell on his faults and wrongdoings later, but now she needed him more.  He was finally going to do what he should, and put aside his own feelings, so he could be there for a friend in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt the hurt surge to the surface again.  "Me too," she said before the clouds overcame her and she buried her head in his shoulder, giving in to the emotion.  He held her and watched over her as she cried.

*     *     *

Wow, this one got a little angsty.  If you can tell, I just watched the end of the second season of _Roswell_ again, and I think I may have picked up some of the anxiety from that.  The story will get more lighthearted soon, I hope…  And there will be more of the other characters in the next part.


	14. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2:  Wow, it's been a long time since I have worked on this story.  As always, real life is too demanding for me to get in a lot of writing time.  Plus, most teachers just don't seem to understand the concept that theirs is not your only class, so they shouldn't ask you to read a 400-page novel in two days, for example; at least my teachers don't seem to anyway.  Hope that you like it and sorry for the extremely long wait.  And before I forget, can I just say how much the Roswell DVD set rocks?  I love it!  And I'm so happy that they finally released it here, though the music changes are bummers, but other than that it's great!  I can't wait until they release the next two seasons.  Also, thanks a lot to my wonderful reviewers- you all are wonderful and reading your reviews simply makes my day.  Thank you all.

Chapter Fourteen- What Dreams May Come

_Buffy Summers looked around and noticed that she was in the middle of what appeared to be a deserted glen, until she noticed the couple sitting on the blanket on the far side of it.  She looked more closely and discovered that the couple was Michael and Maria, except that Michael was in his own body.  She watched them and heard Maria sigh contentedly.  Buffy felt a pang of jealousy at that- she wanted to feel a love like that again.  She had briefly felt it with Angel, but that was over before she could even truly relish her happiness with him.  She was about to turn away, when she saw something disturbing- Michael appeared to be suffocating Maria.  She started to rush forward, when a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.  _

_"It's not for you to save her," Michael, beside her, said cryptically, "Not now, anyway."  Buffy was puzzled for a moment before she realized that it wasn't Michael, but Spike, she was talking to.  But why was he in Michael's body in this dream?  Especially as Michael was also in Michael's body right on the other side of the clearing?_

_"But she's-"_

_Spike cut her off, "This is not up to you.  Leave it.  You are not meant to interfere now, pet."  He smirked at her.  "Come on, I have something to show you," and grabbing her hand, he dragged her off.  _

_As they were leaving, Buffy turned back just as Michael bit into Maria and saw the look of pain and loss on the girl's face.  A single tear slipped down her cheek for the girl she had just met.  She knew she should have stopped it from happening, despite Spike's protests, but she took consolation from the fact that it was just a dream.  She resolved then not to let anything happen to Maria in real life, nor to any of the other Roswellians.  She was the protector of the innocent after all._

_She continued to follow Spike as he led her through the bushes of the glen into a vast expanse of open desert, where an immense battle was taking place.  She recognized the Scoobies and the Roswellians fighting side by side against the other group.  But what was the other group?  They looked human, but Buffy's senses were telling her that there was something off about them, not quite demon, but not really human either.  She started to ask Spike about them, when a shot was fired in their direction, from one of the weapons the other group was holding.  It appeared to be some kind of laser weapon.  Just as she was about to dodge the blast, Spike threw up his (Michael's) hand and the blast disintegrated._

_"I've been practicing," he smiled conspiratorially.  _

_Buffy looked at him in confusion.  "How did you do that?"_

_"Oh come on, Slayer, the answer should be obvious to you, with all those slayer insights you've got."  As she continued to just stare at him, he said, "Come on now love, use your senses.  What do you feel?"_

_"Well, you don't feel normal, you don't feel either demon or human now, but I thought that was just because of the body switch…" As Spike just shook his head in amusement, she trailed off.  "Come to think of it," she continued, expanding her senses once more, "You feel like those others, the ones we're fighting now."_

_"Bingo, love."_

_"Well what are you?"_

_"S'not for me to tell, s'for you to figure out.  And you bloody well better hurry up too, as time is running out."  With that said, he disappeared, leaving Buffy alone at the edge of the battle._

*     *     *

Buffy sat up in bed and glanced at the clock.  It was nearly three in the morning.  She knew there would be no going back to sleep for her, so she decided to go talk to Spike.  Maybe he would be able to shed some light on her strange and cryptic dream; after all, he had played a key part in it.  She also needed to talk to Giles, but knew that at this hour he was asleep, so it would have to wait until morning.  But she could talk to Spike now.

She headed quietly down the stairs and into the living room, where Spike was staying the night on the couch.  When she got there, she found him sound asleep.  She knew if she woke him up when he was sleeping like that, he wouldn't tell her anything, that is, if he knew anything to tell.  Buffy had a suspicion, though, that he did.

'Great,' she thought, 'The one time I actually do need to seriously talk to him, and he's asleep.  Figures.'  She had the childish urge to stomp her foot, as the dream had left her frustrated and upset and now she was unable to ask Spike about it, but she refrained, knowing it would do her no good.  She instead decided to go back out on patrol, to work off some of that frustration.  She had already patrolled earlier in the evening, but another sweep wouldn't hurt.

After going back upstairs to get dressed, she headed out.  She headed over to one of her favorite cemeteries to patrol, the one where Spike's crypt was, and where there was usually the most demon activity.  After searching for a while, she found a nest of seven vampires in a nearby abandoned mausoleum.  Deciding she had more than enough energy to take them, she jumped into the fray, immediately taking out two of them.  The others jumped up in surprise and quickly moved in for the kill.  

One by one, Buffy took them down, until there was just one left.  He snarled at her and lunged for her throat.  Boy, was that a stupid move.  Buffy used the heel of her hand to knock his head back and then quickly staked him before he had time to recover.

She walked out of the mausoleum, feeling suddenly very tired as the adrenaline from the fight left her.  Those vamps had taken far more out of her than she had thought they would.  Feeling wearier with each passing step, she decided not to make the long walk back to her house and to crash in Spike's crypt instead.  After all, it's not as if it would be the first time she had slept there; she had many times, in fact.

Reaching his crypt, she went in and bolted the door behind her.  The minute her head hit his pillow, she was out like a light.  

*    *    *

The next morning at Buffy's house:

As Willow, Tara, Dawn and Spike all got up and prepared to go meet the Roswellians back at the Magic Box, as they had arranged the day before, no one could find Buffy.

Walking down the stairs, Willow called to Dawn, "Dawn, have you seen Buffy?  Or did you hear her leave earlier?"

"No.  Sorry, Willow, I can't find her either," Dawn replied scrambling to eat breakfast before they had to go.

"She probably just went on ahead, Willow.  I know this body switching mess was really bothering her and she may have wanted to get a head start on it.  I bet she'll be at the Magic Box when we get there," Tara said wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Yeah, you're right, sweetie.  She's probably there.  We should get going anyway.  Come on Dawn and Spike- we're leaving."

The four of them piled into the Summers' SUV and headed off.

*     *     *

About half an hour later, Buffy woke up from a deep sleep.  Looking around at her surroundings, she remembered what had happened last night and the dream she had had.  'I've got to tell Giles,' she thought.  'He'll be able to make something of it.'  She then remembered that she was supposed to meet them all at the Magic Box, so she set off.

When she arrived, she noticed the Pod Squad and the Scooby Gang all standing off to one side of the shop, surrounded by another familiar group.  The members of the Pod Squad all looked uncomfortable and irritated, as the men in the suits seemed to be 'guarding' them and not allowing them to really move.  They seemed to feel threatened (especially because the men were wearing suits and looked very government-type, but Buffy couldn't know that), but they also seemed to be waiting to see how the situation played out, whether or not there was truly cause for nervousness or action.  To Buffy's experienced eyes, it looked like they were preparing to defend themselves should the need call for it.  She wondered where and why they had been forced to learn that lesson, and she resolved to ask them about it later.  The Scoobies all just looked angry.  

Buffy looked to Giles in dismay at the intrusion and he could only shrug back hopelessly.  

"Well, Ms. Summers, so good of you to finally arrive.  We have been waiting for you for a while, so that we could begin.  But then as I remember correctly, you always did have a penchant for tardiness," Quentin Travers said, smiling evilly at her.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *

I know I'm bad to stop it there, but well….  Anyway, about the Spike/ Michael thing of dissolving the laser blast.  Since one of their powers is to manipulate molecules, I figured that he would probably be able to do that if he figured out how, besides it was a dream.  If he couldn't do that, just let me know.  Thanks. 


	15. Fears From Shared Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: Wow, it's been a long time since I have worked on this story. As always, real life is too demanding for me to get in a lot of writing time. Also, thanks a lot to my wonderful reviewers- you all are wonderful and reading your reviews simply makes my day. And thanks for reading this fic. Thank you all.

Chapter Fifteen – Fears From Shared Dreams

Isabel Evans was disturbed. She had shared a very strange dream last night with Buffy Summers and she had no idea what it really meant. As they were leaving the Magic Box the previous night, Isabel had seen Buffy drop a ponytail holder and she had quickly scooped it up. Dreamwalking always worked better with a picture of a person, but a personal item (especially from someone with an aura as strong as Buffy's) would usually work. She had been curious and she had wanted to figure out what kind of situation she and the others were getting themselves into. She knew Buffy knew something she wasn't telling.

So she had grabbed the ponytail holder and pocketed it, resolving to try to dreamwalk her that night. She hadn't been prepared for what she had found.

When she had woken up, she had been even more confused. What she had witnessed them fighting could only have been aliens, but who it was, she wasn't sure of. She knew it was probably Kivar and the skins, but they had many enemies and it could just as easily have been another group.

And what was with those weapons they had? She had never seen anything like it. Watching Spike in Michael's body deflect the blast with his powers gave her hope, though. That means that at least if they could figure out how to do that, they would have some defense.

Another thing that had bothered her was that the Spike in the dream knew they were aliens and was encouraging Buffy to figure out what they were. What did they mean by her senses? How could she sense they weren't human? She had known there was more to Buffy than what met the eye, and though she was more sure of it after dreamwalking her, she still didn't know what it was. And the fact that she was close to figuring out they were aliens scared her. The battle scared her also. If they truly were supposed to fight another alien group with these scoobies (and Isabel had a sinking feeling they were), they would need to know their secret, if only for their own protection. After all, how were they supposed to fight these aliens if they didn't know what they were? And that thought scared her even more.

After the dream, she had awoken to find Liz sound asleep and Maria gone. She knew she had to find Max anyway; he needed to know this information.

It was with these thoughts that Isabel found Maria crying quietly into Max's shoulder in the snack area. She hated to interrupt, after all with what Maria was going through she needed to let the emotion out, but this was important, so she did.

"Hi guys," she said quietly.

Max and Maria looked up quickly and Isabel softly smiled at them. "I hate to interrupt, but I have something really important to tell you."

With that Isabel proceeded to tell them her dream. When she was through, the three had sat in silence for a few moments.

Max finally spoke up. "You're sure she wasn't just having a random dream," he asked bleakly.

Isabel shook her head. "No, this was too real for that. I'm wondering if she might be some kind of psychic or something."

"It's possible," Maria agreed. "Though they do all seem to know something they aren't telling us."

"What I'm worried about," Isabel said hesitantly, "Is that they may need to know our secret if this plays out like the dream showed."

Max glanced at her quickly. "They may know our secret regardless. I'm not sure how long we can keep Spike from it, if he hasn't figured it out already, and then he may tell them."

"He might not, though. We all know how he didn't want to practice with Michael's powers in front of the rest of them, especially Buffy," Maria said.

"That's true, but I think we need to be prepared for any eventuality," Max continued. "We should just feel the situation out as we go along and then go from there."

The others nodded their agreement and the three (each of them knowing that they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep) continued to talk about the situation until the morning, before each went back to their room to change.

All of the Podsters had then met back at the shaded snack area to have a quick breakfast before getting in the van to head back to the Magic Box for more research. During breakfast, Isabel had filled the rest in on her dream and the group had come to the same conclusions that the three had the night before. They would just monitor the situation carefully and be prepared to do what was needed.

When they arrived at the Magic Box, they had been pulled inside by a group of government looking types. The suits had quickly herded them into a corner. Max, Isabel and Michael had shared a look and in that look decided to wait before acting. Each of them was prepared to use their powers to defend themselves and the rest of the Podsters if need be, but if this group didn't know their secret, they didn't want to expose themselves without reason to yet. So they would wait and see.

This was the reason was Isabel was currently extremely nervous. The suits were just keeping them there, in the corner, and not doing anything. They appeared to be waiting for something. Isabel looked around and realized everyone else was there, everyone except Buffy, that is. Perhaps they were waiting for Buffy.

It was at that moment that Buffy came in. She took in the situation and her mouth opened in surprise. Her face then contorted in anger and she looked to Giles. Isabel saw him only shrug back. Judging by the anger, Isabel guessed that they knew the suits- they knew the suits and didn't like them.

Isabel wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse.

It was then that the one who seemed to be the head suit spoke up.

"Well, Ms. Summers, so good of you to finally arrive. We have been waiting for you for a while, so that we could begin. But then as I remember correctly, you always did have a penchant for tardiness," the head suit said, smiling evilly at Buffy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I know I'm bad to do that and not get to the Council's reason for being there, but that will happen next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	16. Involuntary Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story. 

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: Lots and lots of exposition in this part. I had to do lots of rewrites and it still feels kind of bogged down to me, but the exposition is necessary. Ah, well...

Chapter Sixteen - Involuntary Confessions

Buffy crossed her arms and looked at Quentin petulantly. "What is it exactly that you want? I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time you showed up."

Travers' grin just got bigger. "Quite. But with the information we have, I thought you really would be glad to see us."

Xander snorted.

"Well, I see you are still working with these 'people' when your destiny is to fight alone."

"According to my 'destiny,'" Buffy held the word with disgust, "I should be in the ground."

"Yes, well, unforeseen things do occasionally happen," Quentin replied, looking at first at Xander, then at Willow.

Willow blushed slightly, while Xander just rolled his eyes.

"As amusing as this is, would you please get on with it? You say you have information for us. If we could see it, then you can just be on your way," Giles spoke up.

"It's not quite that simple," one of the Council's many flunkies hedged. "For you see, this goes beyond what you have dealt with before. This isn't just about the saving of the world; it is about the saving of two worlds."

The Scoobies just looked confused. The Podsters shared a worried look.

Quentin caught the Roswellians' look. "Yes, your 'highnesses,'" though the sneer he addressed them with could be called anything but respectful, 'this involves your world too.'

Willow looked at them curiously. "Are they some kind of royalty or something?"

"Some kind... You see, they are not exactly as they appear."

"What do you mean," Giles asked suspiciously.

Before he could answer, Max moved forward commandingly. "How do you know about us? Who are you?" He raised his hand and pointed it at the Council members, as did Michael and Isabel. Michael raised his hand out of habit, forgetting in the threat he felt to his family that he no longer could access those powers.

"Do you really want to harm me before I tell you what I know?" They lowered their hands slightly. "I thought not." He turned back to Willow, "Yes they are royalty, just not of the human kind."

"You mean they are some kind of demon royalty," Xander asked with a slight frown.

"I don't think so," Anya said, her face a mask of puzzlement. "I've never seen them before, and in my time, I got to know most of the higher ups."

Michael moved forward and glowered at Travers. "He asked you a question. Who are you?"

Quentin looked at him for a moment. "All in good time, boy. You must be Rath, the second in command. Your reputation for impetuousness precedes you." He turned back to the others. "No, they are not demon royalty, they are alien royalty."

"Aliens!" The exclamation came from several people at once.

For the first time, Spike spoke up. He looked at the shocked and disbelieving faces around him and chuckled softly, "So you lot can believe in vampires and demons, but aliens are a stretch?" The powers he now had were starting to make a whole lot more sense.

Giles looked slightly sheepish. "Spike does make a good point." He turned to Max, "Are you really aliens?"

Max looked at the rest of the Roswellians. The secret was out of the bag, they might as well fill in the details. Besides, who knew just how much these other people were going to reveal. "Yes, we are aliens. Only Michael, Isabel and I are though."

Buffy was thoughtful. Well, that explained at least part of her dream. She would definitely have to talk to Giles later.

Willow paused, "You are ... good ... aliens, right?"

Kyle jumped in, amused, "Yeah most of the time they are, just their whole luck for getting in trouble can be really annoying."

"Thanks Kyle," Isabel said dryly.

He just grinned back.

Michael, ever the paranoid one, just glared at Travers and the rest of the Council members more threateningly. "How do you know this?"

"We have our sources. A while ago we were in contact with a group called the Skins and I believe they were looking for you," Travers said with a small grin.

Max and Isabel's hands came up, while Michael now remembering his transformation (and not wanting to give them any more information than they already had, such as him now being a vampire) moved into an attack posture.

"You work with the Skins," Max asked tightly.

Travers looked affronted. "Not with so crass a group as that, no. We originally were interested in what they were doing here and what they wanted. When we found out all they cared about was you and the foolish war you had going on on Antar, we left them alone, only keeping tabs on them in case something else came up."

Buffy looked at the Roswellians' tense reactions. "Who are these Skins?"

Travers motioned to another flunky who took over. "You see, to understand the Skins, you need to know about Antar first. The planet was ruled by Zan," he gestured to Max, "who was king. With him was his sister, Vilandra," he pointed to Isabel, "and his second in command, Rath," he nodded to Michael. "There was also his bride, Ava, but we will get to her later," he said noticing the Roswell group's further intense reaction to the mention of her name.

The flunky continued, "Another, Kivar, wanted to be king and he had to royals murdered, with the help of the lovely Vilandra." Isabel shuddered and Max wrapped an arm around her. The Scoobies shared confused looks with each other. If she had betrayed them, why was she with them and why was her brother comforting her? For that matter, if they were murdered, what were they doing here?

Quentin picked up the story thread. "To save their planet, the four's DNA was cloned and mixed with human DNA to create human/ alien hybrids. This way they would be able to blend in on Earth where they could be safe until it was time for them to return."

Spike was thoughtful. If he had Michael's powers and he was second in command and therefore military on his planet, it kind of explained how he was able to blow up things. It made him wonder what else he could do.

Quentin looked at the Scoobies. "You've heard of the 1947 Crash in Roswell?" When they all nodded, he continued. "Yes, that was their ship driven by their protectors and covered up by the government. Unfortunately, the government wasn't able to stop the protectors from taking the pods which contained them and placing one set in New York and the other in Roswell."

Willow interrupted. "There are two sets of you guys?"

Max nodded slowly. "It was for insurance."

Willow's mouth formed a small 'o' and Tara nodded, lost in thought.

"The Skins were sent to Earth by Kivar to find the Royal Four and kill them."

Giles was confused. "Wait a moment, if the ship crashed in 1947, why do you look like 17 year olds?"

Isabel took this one, "We were in incubation pods until 1989 and when we emerged we looked like 6 year olds."

"They've aged normally since then," Maria put in.

"Well, we are half human," Max said with a shrug, while Michael just continued to glare around the room.

"What about this Ava girl," Xander asked.

"She betrayed us," Liz spat, the anger still coursing in her veins over Tess.

Max looked ashamed and guilty. "She used me to conceive an heir for Kivar and she... she murdered a dear friend to be able to get home." Even though Liz was still upset, she couldn't bear to see Max hurting like that and grabbed his hand in support. Kyle wrapped an arm around Liz and one around Isabel, knowing how much talking about her hurt both of them. Michael squeezed Maria briefly, before remembering it wasn't safe for him to be near her and moving away again.

Giles looked at Quentin harshly. "Why are you being so helpful and giving us so much information at this point? Usually we have to drag it out of you."

"That would be because of Ava, or Tess, as she was known here," Quentin answered. "It is because of her that we're here. Well, her and Kivar, and their plans for you... and the destruction of Earth..."

* * *

Cliffe! I shouldn't leave it here, but well... :) 


	17. More Unwilling Disclosures

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: This never seemed to go quite right, but since I'm so late in posting, I decided to just go ahead and put it up. More necessary exposition... sigh...

Chapter 17 - More Unwilling Disclosures

The Roswellians shared another suspicious look. "What plans for the Earth," Sheriff Valenti asked.

Travers ignored this question. "Why are you in contact with humans, sharing your secret? According to what we learned from the Skins, this goes against your mission of returning home."

Isabel shot him a full 'Ice Princess' look and grabbed both Liz and Maria's hands. "Sometimes you just have to trust people." Both girls smiled at her, knowing how much Isabel had changed and that she now fully accepted them into the group.

"Highly irregular."

"What plans for the Earth," Sheriff Valenti repeated annoyed.

"Fine. Their plans for the Earth are basically to destroy it and everyone on it, including your highnesses," Quentin replied shortly.

"What? But how can Kivar do that?" several people asked at once, with variations on the phrase.

Once quiet had been restored, Travers continued. "Now that Kivar has his heir, he no longer feels he needs the Royal Four. You all can be killed, including his precious Vilandra, as his power has been assured and you only pose a threat as you one day might find a way back."

One of the other council members picked up the thread. "He is also tired of Earth and thinks it has caused him too much trouble, as it is harboring his enemies, so he has decided to get rid of the whole planet. As it would take several years for them to get here by ship, the quickest way would be for them to destroy the planet using something on Earth. That something would just happen to be the Hellmouth..."

"The Hellmouth! Oh, God," several people again voiced.

"How is he going to get the Hellmouth," Buffy asked. "Especially if he's not here. He's not, right?"

"No, girl, he's not. As to how he's going to 'get' the Hellmouth, we have no idea. We do know, though, that with a power source as volatile as the Hellmouth and the alien technology, it could very well be the end of Earth."

Max had been thinking, "I'm not sure what this Hellmouth is, but it could be one of the Skins here is going to activate it. There could still be several here, for all we know. We don't know how much time their husks have left."

Travers gave a short nod. "From our information, it most likely will be an attack on the Hellmouth by the Skins, though we are not sure what they are planning to do exactly. What we do know, is that for this to work, both those who protect the Hellmouth and the Royal Four would have to be distracted–"

"Hence the body switching," Giles cut in. "It has certainly had us distracted."

Travers gave Giles an irritated look. "Quite right. While you have not been paying attention, though why you should even bother with that vampire when it is your clear duty to slay it, several Skin units have been on the move and we think they are heading here." He turned to look at both groups and the Scoobies (minus Xander) shot him looks ranging from irritated to dirty. "On to defense. All of the aliens have special powers- Zan has the ability to heal and create shields, Rath has the ability to blow things up, and Vilandra has the ability to dream walk people- literally enter and control people's dreams if she so chooses."

Buffy looked suspicious at this comment, remembering her very unusual dream.

"All of them can of course, manipulate molecular structure to a certain degree and both Liz Parker and Kyle Valenti should be developing their powers soon," Travers continued.

"Why should they be developing powers," Giles asked as Michael once again asked how they could know this.

"One question at a time. They should be developing powers because both were brought back from the brink of death by Zan and in so doing, they were changed. As to how we know this, apparently Ava was very free with information when she returned to Kivar."

The Roswellians all looked angry again, but Buffy cut in before they could. "So what happens to Michael's powers since he and Spike have switched? Michael seems to have inherited the demon, so does Spike have his powers?"

"Yes, he does," Max answered heavily. "We don't know if he knows what they are, but it is with Michael's powers that he killed that demon."

The Scoobies all looked at Spike. "Why didn't you tell us this," Giles demanded.

Before Spike could answer, Michael jumped in, "What exactly is a Hellmouth and why are you the protectors of it? I thought you were a crime club..."

Travers once again looked highly irritated. "What is it with you and questions, boy? You do not need to know who these people are- your only concern should be stopping the Skins from ending the world and that is up to you alone."

Max sighed, "He's right Michael, it is up to us, but how are we supposed to fight with Michael... like he is?"

Buffy shot a glare at Travers. "We'll help you fight of course. We're supposed to, based on the dream I had last night."

"What dream," Giles asked, while Isabel asked, "How can you help us? You don't even know what you're up against."

"I'll tell you about the dream later, Giles," Buffy answered. "As to how we can help, we've been fighting to keep this planet going and averting apocalypses for the past six years."

Willow and Xander both nodded agreement. "It's what we do," Xander chimed in.

"Why is it what you do," Liz asked.

"That is none of your concern," Quentin cut in.

The Roswellians were all irritated. He was willing to divulge every detail of their lives to the group, but was not willing to share about how he was connected to the other group. Arrogant.

'The Council was still playing its stupid privacy games while the world was possibly going to end,' Giles thought with disgust.

"It's because I'm the Slayer," Buffy answered, looking angrily at Travers.

"What's a Slayer," Maria asked.


	18. The Truth of the Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: Even more exposition... sigh...

Chapter 18: The Truth of the Matter

Giles took this question. "A slayer is literally a vampire slayer. She is the one girl in all of the world who is chosen to fight the demons and the vampires who prowl the world. She has to stop the many apocalypses as well. Slayers have many powers such as super strength and speed, an advanced healing capacity, advanced senses and some prophetic ability. She is called as a teenager and slayers generally have short life spans, as they have a very dangerous calling. Buffy was called when she was fifteen."

"How short is short," Kyle asked.

"Most slayers don't live to see their eighteenth birthdays. The lucky ones make it to twenty," Dawn answered quietly. Up until this point, she had remained silent as she had just been absorbing the information the council had offered. Then she continued proudly, "But Buffy's 21. She's one of the oldest slayers on record."

"Yes, well, there were those two little incidents of her death to mar that perfect record," Travers said malevolently.

Giles said, "Shut up, you bloody ponce!" just as Spike chimed in with "You bleeding wanker!"

"If you've died twice," Liz asked, her natural curiosity coming out, "How is it that you're ..." she then trailed off, uncertain how to phrase the question tactfully.

"How is it that I'm still here," Buffy finished for her. "Well, once Xander did CPR and though I wasn't gone long, I was still technically dead. Then another time, Willow used magic." The abruptness of that sentence indicated that Buffy didn't want to talk about it.

"You're a witch," Maria asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting about her worries with Michael and what was going to happen with him and the situation with Kivar. "That's so cool!"

"We prefer the term wicca, but yeah, Tara and I are witches," Willow answered.

"Interesting," Isabel offered. Inside, her excitement was building as she considered the possibilities. Willow was a witch. Willow had brought someone back from the dead. If she had done it once, maybe she could do it again. Alex...

Michael then chimed in. "I thought you said that 'slayer' was just your nickname. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were aliens," Xander shot back.

Max bypassed the question with one of his own. "You mentioned the word 'watcher' before, as a name or a title. What is it?"

Giles answered. "That would be me. The watcher is the one who guides and trains the slayer for her calling–"

Travers interrupted him. "Mr. Giles is no longer a member of the Watcher's Council. He was fired several years ago."

Buffy turned her glare on Travers again. "Yes, for caring about me. Which in my book, is not of the bad. Besides I don't consider any of you real watchers anyway- you're just assholes."

Seeing the Roswellians confused looks, Dawn supplied, "They do this really cruel test on slayers when they turn eighteen and Giles interfered when they did it to Buffy."

"If you've shared all of the information you have, I would suggest that you leave," Giles told the council members coldly.

Travers just glanced at him coolly. "Yes, that is the information we came to deliver. Keep in mind, that the only reason we are cooperating with you is–"

Before he could finish his intended cutting remark, Giles had forcibly ushered him and the other council members to the door. Closing the door firmly behind them, he locked it and turned back to the group.

"Back to something you said earlier, what is this Hellmouth," Sheriff Valenti asked.

"It is basically the mouth of hell," Giles answered. "It is a core of evil that acts as a magnet to draw evil to the area. Evil is nourished by it, and in return, it is nurtured by the evil it draws. If it were to be used as a power source, it could be extremely volatile."

"It basically makes Sunnydale a demon hotspot," Xander chimed in.

"So if the Skins got a hold of it..." Michael trailed off.

"Exactly," Willow responded, sharing a look with Tara.

"Where is this Hellmouth," Max asked.

"It's located under what used to be the high school," Buffy replied, "before I blew it up."

Liz, who had been looking around the magic shop while she was listening to the conversation, suddenly stopped. A strange feeling had come over her. Her hands began to crackle and glow with energy. She drew in her breath sharply. This called the group's attention to her.

Max was at her side in an instant. "Liz?"

"I don't know what's happening to me." Her anxiety grew and the volume of the sparks did as well.

"It's her powers," Isabel breathed. "Her powers are beginning to manifest."

"What kind of power is that, though," Maria asked. "I've seen you guys use energy before, but not like that."

Michael looked thoughtful. "Nascedo said that our powers were basically advanced human powers. Maybe this is just another form of that."

Liz's hand accidentally brushed Max's. She gasped as she was seized with a sudden vision. _She saw a large battle in the desert. She saw Nicholas fighting with Max. The scene switched and she saw the Skins on the move in several buses, heading to California._

The energy within her stopped crackling and she opened her eyes. She was met with worried looks. Hesitantly she explained to them what she had just seen, with the battle and with the Skins.

Buffy spoke up, "I had a dream similar to that last night." She decided not to mention the part she had seen concerning Michael and Maria, as she could deal with that later and she felt it was not something everyone needed to hear.

"I know," Isabel replied. "I had the same dream you did."

"Did you use your powers on me," Buffy asked suspiciously.

Isabel decided Buffy would not trust her if she learned that she had dreamwalked her, so she decided a tiny lie wouldn't hurt. "No. But I have shared dreams with people before."

"What just happened to me, though," Liz turned to Max. "What was that?"

"It looks like your power may be to receive visions. If both Buffy and Isabel saw the same thing, what with Buffy's prophetic ability (which Isabel was probably just picking up on when they shared the dream), then what you picked up could very well be real. In any case, I don't think it was just your imagination. If it is real, then you may have the power of having visions, or of premonitions as some call it," Max answered her, gripping her hand in support.


	19. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: It's kind of a short new part, but I wanted to get something up. Thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed. The reviews just make my day!

Chapter 19 - An Unexpected Visitor

Max was still holding Liz's hand when the door to the magic shop opened again and in walked a very familiar young woman.

There were exclamations from many people around the room, of surprise and anger. "TESS?"

The three Podsters walked forward menacingly, while the girl merely stood in the doorway.

"Wait, stop!" Liz exclaimed and rushed forward, to place herself between the purple haired girl and the other three. "It's not Tess!"

Max, trusting Liz, stopped and Michael and Isabel stopped as well. "How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just do. It's not Tess." Liz looked back at her. "Hey, Ava."

"Hey Liz," Ava said in her New York accent. "Hey guys."

The rest of the group was still cautious after their recent betrayal by Tess and answered her noncommitally. She looked slightly hurt at that. "I know you must not be real happy to see me, but I just felt I had to be here."

"Woah, back up a second," Buffy said with a confused look on her face. "There are two sets of you guys, right? Is she the Ava from the other set, or what?"

Isabel answered her. "Yes, there are two sets of us. This is the Ava from the other set, the one who didn't betray us, but..."

"But you're not sure if you can trust me, I got it," Ava finished for her. "After all, my dupe totally sold you out."

"Yeah, and how do you know about that," Kyle asked her. He wasn't sure how he should react to her. He had trusted, and in a way, loved Tess and she had forced him to carry Alex's body after she had murdered him. Not to mention messing with his head with her mindwarps. Now her dupe, who had the same exact power, just happens to show up in an alien 'situation' and she knew exactly what had happened to them? To him, it was really fishy and he knew that she could be a spy. He would just have to watch her carefully, is all, and not let her try any of her funny stuff.

"Let's just say that I was Nicholas' 'guest' for a while and he always liked to gloat. When I managed to get away, I knew I had to find you."

Michael looked at her askance. "Why? What do you want?"

"Nicholas bragged about Kivar's little scheme with the Hellmouth and from what he said, I pieced together that only a complete set would be able to defeat them, so I came here."

Liz, who was still kind of traumatized about Tess, nonetheless saw how much the girl needed a friend and remembered just how she had helped when she was in Roswell. Even though a part of Liz was still unsure about her, the greater part recognized how much they did need her. She knew for a certainty, from that little visit from Future Max, that Ava was right about them needing a complete set. She realized that she would probably have to tell Max, if only so he knew just how much they did need Ava- they would have to talk later. Right now, she had to make sure that Ava felt welcome so she wouldn't leave. She moved forward and pulled the girl into the shop, closing the door behind her. Then she surprised everyone by giving her a hug. "It's good to see you, Ava."

Ava hugged her back, with something akin to relief- at least someone believed her. She had been worried that with everything Tess had put them through, they wouldn't accept her help. The stupid bitch- she was just as bad as Lonnie and Rath. "It's good to see you too, Liz."

Maria moved forward as well and offered her a small smile. Ava smiled back, finally letting herself believe that maybe it would be okay.

A sudden thought occured to Liz. She could also probably talk to Ava about what was going on with her. After all, Ava had been the one who knew that Liz would be changed, thanks to Max's healing of her; she just might know what was going on with her now. Liz released her and as she did and before she had a chance to voice her question, Ava pitched forward unsteadily. Liz and Maria caught her and then led her over to a chair to sit down. "What did he do to you," Liz asked.

"He did whatever he could to get any information I had about you. I didn't give him anything though- I swear," Ava said anxiously. "I'll be alright though. I'm just a little bruised and tired from running is all."

Sheriff Valenti moved over to her. Upon seeing her walk in the door, his emotions had gone haywire. On the one hand, he knew that she was not the girl who had betrayed them. On the other, she looked exactly like the girl he had opened his heart and his home to, and who had repaid him by murdering one of their own. For the moment, he decided, he would just have to remember that Ava was NOT Tess, and take it from there. "The important thing is that you're okay. Max," he called, looking back at the young king, "why don't you come over here and make sure?"

Max, who's emotions had also been in turmoil, recognized that until it was proven otherwise, Ava was their ally and they probably did need her help in beating Kivar. They would just have to watch her, is all. "Sure, Sheriff." He moved over to her and knelt down in front of her, connecting with her and making sure that she was really okay.

While he was doing that, Giles spoke up. The Scoobies had been quiet up to that point, letting the Roswellians handle it, but he felt it was necessary to know what they were dealing with. "So she is an ally then?"

Michael, while still paranoid, could recognize the benefits of having Ava on their side. "Yes, she's an ally. She's helped us out before. But there are two others out there- Lonnie and Rath- who are definitely enemies and should be avoided at all costs."

Just then, Max gasped and began to look strained through the connection. Liz was next to him in an instant. "Max, what's wrong?"

"There's something... can't quite... need more power," he breathed out. Isabel moved to his other side and placed her hand on his shoulder. With the increased energy, the strain on Max eased and he was able to complete his work.

Ava was looking at him warily and he could detect a fear in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing anymore," Max answered her. He realized that he needed to be truthful with her and that she needed to know the extent of the damage. "It's just your internal organs were a mess. It looks like Nicholas," and he gripped her hand while talking to her, "messed with your internal functions, either in his quest to get information from you, or on the off chance that you would escape. If you hadn't come here, where I could fix you, I don't know how long..." and he trailed off, unable to say the rest, at the look in her eyes.

Ava was horrified, but more importantly, she was pissed. "That little bastard!"

Liz had noticed Max gripping Ava's hand and felt pain at the image. It brought back so many bad memories of Tess, but then Liz realized she needed to put her emotions aside and be there for her friend. She was horrified at what Nicholas had done as well. "Don't worry, Ava, we're going to get him." After all, he had been a part of what Tess had done to the group and to Alex. The two girls shared a grim smile, which soon included all of the Roswellians, even the Sheriff, as they were all looking for a little payback and for the threat hanging over them to be gone once and for all.

"Oh yeah," Isabel chimed in, "It's time that little shit was a pile of skin flakes." At that, the Scoobies just shared a look and Spike happily thought that their new associates seemed to be rather bloodthirsty.


	20. A Time to Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The characters all belong to their respective studios and creators. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Author's Note: This story is set after the end of season 2 of Roswell (after Tess has already left) and in the beginning of season 6 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer- after Buffy and Spike have gotten together, but before Willow was addicted to magic and before Willow and Tara broke up. Also, Giles hasn't left yet. Sorry for the confusing time lines, but this worked best for my story.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the feedback- to all the new readers and the old- especially the ones who've stuck with me for so long! You guys are the best!

Chapter 20- A Time to Talk

After Ava's unexpected, but timely, arrival, the group decided to take a break, even though they hadn't even started what they were going to do for the day yet, thanks to the Council's visit. Both sets needed to digest all the information they had learned and the atmosphere had become a little emotionally charged.

Xander and Anya went out for food for the group, bringing Dawn with them at Buffy's request (she intended to have a talk with Spike and didn't want her getting in the way). The others all just sprawled in different clusters around the Magic Shop, thinking and talking quietly.

Michael and Maria were sitting together in a corner, talking solemnly about his earlier lack of control. Both were afraid of what would have happened if he had totally lost control and had bitten her. Both were afraid that it would happen again, and neither really knew what to do about it. The only thing they could really agree on, was that the sooner they had gotten them changed back the better, especially if there was an alien battle coming up, as he didn't really know the extent of his new body and how to best protect the group.

Giles was sitting in his office, mentally berating himself for having been so hasty with the Council. He had been so irritated with them that he hadn't stopped to think. What if they had been holding something back from them? Something crucial that could help them win the upcoming battle? It must be a serious situation indeed if they had been willing to go to them with information- the last time that had happened had been with the Glory situation and look how that had turned out. He also hadn't asked if they had any information about how to switch the two back, though Travers had said they were wasting their time with that. On the other hand, the Council were still arrogant bastards and having them out of the way would probably only help them- at least that way they couldn't interfere.

Buffy had pulled Spike into the back room and was angrily asking him why he hadn't told her about the powers. The two were arguing until Spike settled the matter by grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Even while kissing him back, she resolved to get some answers out of him later. She wouldn't always let him silence her that way.

Kyle and Jim had sat down with Ava. As they had been the closest in the group to Tess, they felt they should get to know the possible newest member of the group. They both were still wary of her and felt that the best way to figure her out would be to get to know her. So the three sat quietly talking.

Max and Liz sat in a separate corner of the shop talking to each other. Liz had decided that it was finally time to come clean about the whole 'Future Max' episode. Ava's arrival had only cemented the decision in her mind. She had been thinking about telling him before that, ever since their talk the previous day. After she and Max had talked about Tess and his betrayal, she knew she couldn't keep him in the dark any longer about why she had turned him away in the first place. She was just as guilty for this whole mess and Max deserved to know, as did everyone else. She knew she needed to tell the whole group, but figured she would tell Max privately first, as he deserved to hear it first.

Before Liz started talking, however, she looked at Ava and resolved to have a talk with her later, as Ava might be able to help her understand just what it was she had become and what she could do. But first she was going to have to work on her issues with Max and then with the group, which was going to be painful. She opened her mouth and the whole sordid tale spilled out, with Max just looking at her in astonishment.

When it was over, he just held her and murmured against her hair how sorry he was. Even his future self had decided to bring pain to Liz, maybe he really didn't deserve the girl in his arms- the girl who had given up her own happiness to ensure life- theirs and everyone else's.

Liz knew what he was thinking and knew that it didn't matter anymore. What was done was done and she just wanted to be back with him, back where she felt she belonged. As she had been the one to push him away, she knew she was going to have to be the one to bridge the gap between them. She reached up and kissed him, silencing his self doubts, at least for the moment. Though they still had a lot of work to do on their relationship, including moving past all the hurts they had caused each other and the whole Tess confusion, the fact that they were both willing to try was a giant step forward. Max leaned into the kiss and they both poured their love for each other into it.

Isabel watched this with some satisfaction as she sat by herself in another part of the shop. 'Way to go guys,' she thought. She was glad that her brother and Liz finally seemed to be working past all of the roadblocks they had been facing- roadblocks of their own making- but roadblocks none the less. They were good for each other and she was happy for them.

She looked over to where Willow and Tara were sitting together, looking very 'get a roomy' as Xander would have put it. She had been mulling over in her head just what to say to them about Alex. She knew that if they had brought someone back from the dead once, they might be able to do it again. Sure, Alex had been dead for a while now, but from what Buffy had said earlier it sounded as if she had been dead a while herself before they brought her back, maybe even buried and everything like Alex was. She had said something about how when Xander brought her back, she had only been gone for a few minutes but was still technically dead, but her lack of info on her other death had made it seem like it had been much longer. Whatever the case, Isabel was going to do whatever she could to get Willow to bring Alex back- she didn't know how much longer she could live without him, now that she had finally realized how she felt about him and he was gone.

She took a deep breath and approached the pair. "Hi, mind if I sit?"

Willow looked at her and smiled, "Go right ahead." Tara nodded her assent as well.

Isabel just sat there looking at them, trying to work out what she was going to say. She sat there for so long that Tara, not liking the uncomfortable silence, blurted out, "What do you want?"

Isabel looked at her and then nodded to herself. The best way would be to just come out and say it. "I want you to bring Alex back to life. No, I need you to."

Willow and Tara just looked at each other, 'uh oh' was plain in both their expressions. "Who is Alex," Willow asked gently.

"He's the one that Tess murdered," Isabel explained briefly and both could see the tortured expression on her face.

"Who was he to you," Tara asked just as gently as Willow had before, both could sense that this was very important to the young woman sitting in front of them.

"I love him," Isabel replied simply, "And I need you to bring him back." A tear slipped down her cheek as she said this.

"It's not that simple," Willow said, "This is not something you can just rush into-"

She was cut off by Isabel. "It's simple for me. I need him. Please," She was begging and she didn't care- she would do anything for Alex. "You can do it- I know you can. You brought Buffy back, you can bring Alex back."

Willow sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell her about Buffy and what had happened with her botched attempt to save her from 'hell.' Buffy wouldn't like it, she didn't like talking about it, but it was necessary that this girl understand. So she began filling Isabel in on Buffy's death, the strain on the group, the thought that Buffy was in hell, the decision to bring her back, where Buffy had really been- everything.

When she was done, Isabel just sat there with a horrified expression on her face. She didn't want to do that to Alex. If Alex was in Heaven, which he surely was, as you couldn't ask for a better example of goodness in her opinion, did she really want to rip him out of it? If she truly loved him, didn't she want what was best for him and if that was staying where he was, well... She didn't want to put him through what Buffy went through, she loved him too much for that. But what is he wasn't happy there? What if he wanted to come back to her, to them?

She looked back at Willow and Tara. "Is there any way we can talk to him, ask him what he wants?"

"I guess so," Tara replied hesitantly, aware of where Isabel was leading her.

"And if he wants to come back, you will bring him back right? Right?" Isabel pleaded once more.

'Why don't we just talk to him first, and then we can go from there. I can do a summoning spell tonight, at the house. Why don't you come over around eight, and then we can talk to him." Willow answered her.

"Oh thank you!" Isabel hugged them both. She would get to talk to Alex that night! He would be back with her! And if he didn't want to come back... After all, she hadn't been exactly blameless for his death, she had led Tess right to him... But then she pushed those thoughts aside. If it came to that, she would deal with it. But for now, she had hope- she was going to see Alex!

It was around that time that Xander, Anya and Dawn arrived back with the food. Everybody dug in and chatted, some in much better moods than they were that morning. It was at that point that Giles stopped eating and turned to Willow and Tara.

"What about the Katra? Is it finished? I completely forgot about it, what with the Council's 'visit' and all. Is it ready," he asked them.

"Oh yeah," Willow exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that too." And reaching into her bag, she pulled out the small object. "It's ready, so we can try it whenever."

Everybody just looked at each other.


End file.
